Quien menos esperaba
by newfictioner
Summary: Una tarde un descubrimiento sobre Hermione y Draco hace que se acerque aún más a Harry. Poco a poco descubren que lo que sienten tal vez vaya más allá de la amistad. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para mybookslover
1. El descubrimiento

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". La persona que ha tenido la mala suerte que sea yo quien le escriba es **_**mybookslover **_**y este fic es el resultado de su petición Dificil:**_

"**Un Harry/Ron. En el que se Ron se enfadara porque descubre a Draco y a Hermione besándose, y Harry lo consolara. Preferentemente que sea sin mencionar la guerra, ni los horrocruxes, ni Voldemort. Y que contenga la frase "A veces las personas que menos creemos son las que tienen más fácil enamorarnos" dicha por Luna."**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA ENTENDER ALGUNAS PARTES DEL FIC: Para obviar a Voldemort y la guerra he creado un AU donde Voldemort fue vencido por completo en la primera guerra. Por lo tanto, no hay horrocruxes, y Dumbledore y Sirius siguen vivos (Aunque a Dumbledore no se le menciona en este fic) y Colagusano, después de ser perdonado por los merodeadores ya que no llegó a perpetrar la traición, se exilió en Pensilvania. Snape es un héroe y todo la comunidad mágica le respeta, eso ha suavizado su carácter haciendo de él una persona menos amargada. Está ambientada en séptimo año y Harry es solo un chico más, sin el estigma de ser "El elegido". Como no he podido hacer tu petición fácil, habrá un guiño a ella en esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Quien menos esperaba**

**1. El descubrimiento.**

Las clases habían terminado ya por aquel día y Ron Weasley aprovechó para pasar por la biblioteca a por unos libros para preparar sus exámenes y adelantar para más adelante cuando se enfrentase a los EXTASI, de los que se examinaría ese mismo año al finalizar séptimo curso. En concreto, aquella tarde iba en busca de material para el examen de pociones. Cualquiera que lo conociese, aunque solo fuese un poco, sabía que el menor de los varones Weasley no era, ni de lejos, un ejemplo de estudiante aplicado, pero siempre solía hacer una excepción en pociones ya que era una materia para la que siempre necesitaba esforzarse si pretendía sacarla adelante. Y por nada del mundo deseaba suspender esa materia, lo último que querría sería decepcionar a su profesor: el héroe de guerra Severus Snape. El profesor Snape, además de héroe de guerra era amigo personal de sus padres e íntimo de la madre de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Por si fuera poco, el profesor siempre les había tratado con cierto cariño, pese a que era un hombre muy serio y era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, rivales de los Gryffindor.

Aún así, el profesor era respetado por ellos, ya que todo el mundo era conocedor de que gracias a su papel de espía con los mortífagos se había podido salvar la vida de los padres de Harry y la del propio Harry, amén de proporcionar toda la información de Voldemort y sus esbirros, y que en la última batalla fue clave para derrotarle y encerrar a la mayoría de sus seguidores. También, gracias a su testimonio, donde defendió que los Malfoy jamás formaron parte activa en las muertes y tortura a muggles y nacidos muggles, y que su pertenencia a los mortífagos fue forzada por presiones familiares, estos no fueron castigados con dureza y pudieron salir libres para criar a su hijo. Gracias a eso, los Malfoy le hicieron padrino de su hijo Draco Malfoy y le ofrecieron su amistad que aún a día de hoy perduraba.

"_Hablando de Draco Malfoy…"_ pensó Ron, interrumpiendo su anterior línea de pensamientos, viendo la silueta del rubio al final del pasillo. Según se iba acercando vio que estaba acompañado y en actitud _muy_ cariñosa. _"Cariñoso-nivel devorarse sin miramientos" _pensó rabioso el pelirrojo que creyó que lo mejor sería comenzar su retirada, pues aunque Malfoy y él estaban más cercanos a ser enemigos que amigos, no pretendía interrumpir a la pareja. Estaba a punto de girarse a buscar una ruta alternativa a la biblioteca cuando un reflejo de una melena le hizo mirar a la pareja una vez más, descubriendo quien era la persona que estaba devorando a Malfoy. Entonces, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él y corrió. Corrió sin descanso hasta llegar al Cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Ron pasó por el hueco del cuadro como una exhalación y subió hasta las habitaciones sin dirigirle una sola mirada a los compañeros que se encontraba en su camino, que extrañados se apartaban para dejarle paso ante el evidente riesgo de ser arrollados por el pelirrojo. Cuando llegó a su habitación se tiró sobre su cama, sin ni siquiera saludar al único ocupante de la habitación que se hallaba en ella. Nada más tirarse a la cama, Ron comenzó a usar el colchón como un saco de boxeo.

- Malditos, malditos, malditos – Mascullaba con rabia mientras seguía maltratando el colchón.

- ¿Ron? – Le preguntó Harry, que era el compañero que se hallaba en la habitación cuando el pelirrojo la invadió enfadado - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Harry? – Ron levantó la cabeza reparando es su amigo por primera vez - ¿Cuándo has entrado?

- Unos diez minutos antes de que llegaras tú hecho un basilisco – Sonrió Harry.

- Ni me había dado cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación – Se defendió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba avergonzado en la cama.

- ¿Entonces? – Se acercó a él el moreno y se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué ha hecho que estés así?

- Los he visto, Harry. Los he visto allí, besándose. – La rabia volvió a reflejarse en la voz de Ron, pero también había una sombra de desolación en ella.

- ¿Besándose? ¿A quién has visto para ponerte así? – Preguntó el moreno temiéndose lo peor, mientras se acercaba más a su amigo.

- A… ella. – Dirigió tímidamente los ojos hacia Harry – Con… – Se trabó al hablar, como si doliese lo que iba a decir – con el… _hurón_.

- Con el hurón… ¿Ella quien, Ron? – Se asombró el moreno.

- Hermione. – Susurró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Nuestra Herms? ¿Con el hurón? ¡¿Estás seguro?! – El rostro de Harry no podía reflejar mayor sorpresa.

- Los he visto yo mismo, Harry. – Ron levantó la mirada con los ojos acuosos y miró directamente a su amigo. – Sé que no tengo derecho pero… ¡Merlín! ¡Soy un idiota!

- No, no lo eres. Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso – Le tomó del hombro para darle un apretón. – Hermione con ese niño mimado, quien lo hubiera dicho… - Susurró incrédulo para el mísmo

- Sí, Herms con ese… niño de papá. Y sí, soy un grandísimo idiota. Me siento tan traicionado, Harry. Sé que no tengo motivos y mucho menos derecho para sentirme así porque nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros y… y bueno, difícilmente podría llegar a haberlo nunca. Es algo totalmente imposible. ¿Cómo podría elegirme a mí? ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en mí? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? ¿Qué derecho tengo a sentirme traicionado? Ninguno. Soy un idiota egoísta.

- Ven aquí – Harry atrajo al pelirrojo entre sus brazos estrechándole en un abrazo que el menor de los varones Weasley devolvió enterrándose en él mientras luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

- Lo siento, Harry. Sé que no debo, sé que es absurdo que me sienta así… pero duele, joder. – Ron se aferró a la espalda del moreno con fuerza, retorciéndole la camiseta con los puños.

- Shhhh. Lo sé, lo sé. – Le tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba muy suavemente la espalda con ambas manos.

Siguieron abrazados unos minutos en los que las suaves caricias de Harry se fueron haciendo más y más dulces. Ambos se sentían extrañamente cómodos y reconfortados con el abrazo, hasta el punto que Ron apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del moreno, relajando, a su vez, sus manos en la espalda de su compañero, abriendo los dedos para abarcar y sentir más el cuerpo de su amigo. Aunque ninguno quería abandonar el abrazo y alejarse de las caricias, pero pensando ambos que aquello iba más allá de lo que sentiría un amigo al abrazar a otro, decidieron que lo más adecuado sería separarse. Lo hicieron lentamente, con un leve rubor en la cara, sin mencionar lo que había sentido cada uno en el abrazo.

Fueron pasando los días y la relación de ambos amigos se convirtió en aún más estrecha si cabe. Todos los demás compañeros veían totalmente normal que desde el semi-abandono de Hermione al trío por atender su nueva relación con Draco Malfoy, ambos se hubiesen acercado más y pasaran juntos más tiempo aún que antes. Sin embargo, el cambio en su relación no se quedaba solamente en pasar más tiempo juntos, también, de manera no totalmente inconsciente, sabiendo que ocurría, pero sin saber por qué ocurría y sin acabar de entender muy bien por qué lo necesitaban, cada día buscaban más los roces o los toque casuales. El contacto físico se convirtió en algo importante buscándolo en forma de palmeo en el hombro, abrazo, golpe suave y amistoso o cualquier otra manera que encontrasen, como revolver el pelo del otro o ayudarle a colocarse bien la corbata del uniforme.

Junto a esa necesidad de tocar al otro, nació dentro de ellos un sentimiento que ninguno acaba de entender aún pero que fue fortaleciéndose en silencio, discretamente. Y ese mismo sentimiento fue el que hizo que Ron se decidiese a hacer algo que llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía varios años.

Con la excusa del noviazgo de Harry con Ginny y para que estos pudiesen pasar los días de vacaciones juntos, invitó a su amigo a pasar las navidades con su familia en La Madriguera. Sabía que su plan podía salir mal, ya que los padres de Harry, pese a ser muy cercanos a los Weasley podían no permitirle pasar las vacaciones con ellos, o bien, en el caso de que aceptasen, Harry podía muy bien hacer atenerse al _motivo_ de la invitación y pasar todo el tiempo con su hermana.

- Harry, he estado pensando en algo. ¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar las navidades a La Madriguera? Así podrías pasar tiempo con Gin y nosotros también… tendríamos… podríamos ir preparando los EXTASI. Ya sabes, ahora sin Hermione será más difícil y… bueno, no nos vendría mal ponernos ya. – Se justificó ruborizado el pelirrojo.

- ¿Preparar los EXTASI? ¡Si voy a La Madriguera será para jugar a Quidditch contigo, no para estudiar! – Rió jocosamente Harry. – Déjame que les mande una lechuza a mis padres y les pida permiso, pero seguro que nos dejarán. Tendré que pasar Nochebuena y Navidad con ellos, supongo, pero el resto de las vacaciones podré ir a La Madriguera. ¡Será genial, Ron! ¡Podremos jugar al ajedrez, y a Quidditch y Gobstones! ¿Tú crees que nos dejarán ir al Callejón Diagon a por una bajara nueva de Snap explosivo? La mía está tan destrozada que apenas se puede usar.

- No sé, pero podemos mandar una lechuza a Fred y George y que nos la traigan de su tienda. – Contestó Ron completamente feliz por la efusiva respuesta de su amigo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Vamos a mirar el catalogo que nos dejaron y a ver qué más podemos encargarles para estas vacaciones! – Dijo Harry llevándose a Ron del brazo a su habitación.

Dos días después estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, sentados con Ginny, Neville y su novia, Luna, una Ravenclaw un tanto peculiar pero muy dulce. Ambos amigos comenzaban a estar impacientes por tener noticias de sus casas para saber si les permitirían pasar juntos las vacaciones.

- Tranquilos, dirán que sí. – Dijo conciliadora Ginny - ¿Estáis seguros de no querer invitar a Hermione? Aún es vuestra amiga.

- Es la novia del hurón, Gin. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará ese estirado si un pobretón como yo invita a su novia a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en su casa? – Argumentó Ron.

- Y aunque no fuese un completo estirado – Le apoyó el moreno. - ¿Cómo reaccionaría un chico cualquiera si otro invita a su novia a pasar las vacaciones en su casa? Además, Herms pasa casi todo el tiempo con él, casi no tiene tiempo para hablar con nosotros. No creo que esté interesada. – Expuso Harry, incómodo con el tema.

- ¿Habéis pensado en cómo reaccionará Hermione si sus dos mejores amigos planean pasar las vacaciones juntos pero no a ella no la han avisado? – Ambos chicos se miraron confusos y un tanto avergonzados – Como queráis – Continuó la pelirroja al ver que no contestaban – solo espero que no se moleste por esto. – Suspiró resignada Ginny.

- No creo – Dijo Neville – Como dice Harry ahora apenas se la ve por la Torre. Nosotros solo la vemos en clase, y creo que Harry y Ron no la ven mucho más. Está empezando con su novio, no creo que tenga ojos para nada más.

-Es que ahora vemos más a Luna que a Herms – Dijo inocentemente Ron – Y Luna ni siquiera es de nuestra casa como ella. ¡Aunque podríamos adoptarla! – Añadió con una sonrisa.

- Ehhh Aléjate de mi chica, Don Juan – Bromeó Neville haciendo que todo el grupo saltase en carcajadas y consiguiendo que cierta castaña mirase desde la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba sentada con su novio, con algo de nostalgia el grupo de sus amigos.

- ¡Mirad! ¡El correo! – Saltó un nervioso Ron – A ver si por fin hoy tenemos respuesta.

- Sí, mira Ron. ¡Ese es Errold! ¡Y esa Hedwig! – Señaló un ilusionado Harry.

Ambas lechuzas dejaron sendas cartas sobre el regazo de ambos muchachos que después de darles algunas chucherías a las aves se dispusieron a devorar las respuestas de sus familias.

- ¡Harry! ¿Has leído? – Dijo emocionado Ron.

- ¡Sí! ¡Es genial! - Contestó Harry igual de emocionado.

- ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Neville.

- ¡Eso! ¡Hablad chicos! Que nos tenéis en ascuas – Exigió Ginny.

- ¡Vamos a pasar las navidades juntos! – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Tus padres han invitado a pasar la Nochebuena y la Navidad a toda mi familia. A mis padres, a mi hermano, a tío Remus y su mujer y a mi padrino. Y después podré quedarme el resto de las vacaciones. – Le explicó Harry a Ginny.

- Tienes que conseguir que te dejen venir un par de días, Neville – Le dijo Ron. – Y tu también, Luna.

- Sí, sería genial. Estaríamos casi todos juntos. – Sonrió animado Neville.

- Sí… Casi todos – Dijo Ginny.

Ron miró a su hermana y habló no muy convencido:

- La invitaremos también, Gin. En la próxima clase le diré que Harry se queda en casa y que Neville y Luna vendrán algunos días y que nos gustaría que ella también se quedara.

Mientras Ginny recibió la propuesta con una gran sonrisa, Harry se ensombreció levemente.

-.-.-

La cena de Nochebuena fue especialmente agradable ese año en La Madriguera. La mesa estaba llena de comensales agradecidos y tan ruidosos como los propios Weasley. El auror Remus Lupin y su esposa, la también aurora Ninphadora Tonks, dieron un motivo más para celebrar, cuando, al llegar a los postres dieron la noticia del futuro nacimiento de su primer hijo.

- No puedo creer que sea el único merodeador que no tenga hijos – Lloriqueó un teatral Sirius Black. – Hasta colagusano ha tenido un cachorro allí en Pensilvania.

- Al menos tienes un lindo ahijado – Dijo Lily mirando con dulzura a su primogénito.

- Pero no más lindo que yo – Rió Charlus Potter, el hermano pequeño de Harry, que había heredado el carácter bromista de su padre, y que hizo que toda la mesa estallara en carcajadas que duraron junto con las bromas hasta que notaron que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¡Yo iré! – Se ofreció Sirius inmediatamente – Seguro que es ese murciélago amigo tuyo, Lily. – Añadió con sorna para ocultar que se había levantado precipitadamente a abrir la puerta, como si estuviera esperándolo con ansias.

- ¡Sirius! – Le riñó la pelirroja - ¡Deja ya de llamarle así! ¡Han pasado casi veinte años! ¿No puedes intentar llevarte bien con él?

- Yo lo intento, pero es él… - Dijo avergonzado mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Nada más abrir la puerta, tal y como había vaticinado, se topó con un Severus Snape, que al aceptar la invitación de acercarse al menos a tomar el postre, y enterarse que en la cena estaría gran parte de los antiguos miembros de la Orden, se acicaló más de lo que era habitual en él.

- ¡Severus Snape! – Dijo dedicándole una mirada de admiración Sirius - ¡Jamás hubiese imaginado que te vería así!

- ¿Así como, Black? – Contestó seco para tapar su rubor por la mirada del heredero de la casa Black.

- Así de _atractivo_ – Contestó el interpelado pícaramente.

- ¿No puedes dejar de meterte conmigo ni en navidad, chucho? – Se encaró Severus.

- ¿Llamarte guapo es meterme contigo? – Preguntó con el mismo tono el moreno – Mira Severus, ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿O prefieres Snape? – Preguntó de pronto Sirius en un tono amable.

- Snape estará bien – Contestó con desconfianza el pocionista, haciendo que Sirius se encogiese de hombros.

- Bien, entonces. Mira Snape, Lily quiere que nos llevemos bien. Sé que adoras a mi ahijado, aunque no lo reconocerás delante de mí. Yo también le adoro. Sé que lo darías todo por Lily. Y yo también. ¿Podemos, al menos intentar, llevarnos bien, sin insultos ni recriminaciones? ¿Aunque sea por ellos?

- Te recuerdo que has empezado tú. Y no tengo ningún problema en reconocer que adoro a Harry – Contestó secamente el profesor de pociones.

- Era un cumplido, Snape. – Dijo con suavidad Sirius – De verdad, lo era ¿Tregua, entonces?

- Tregua – Concedió Severus mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Pero ahórrate los cumplidos, si no quieres que piense que estás volviéndote a reír de mí. – Añadió mientras ambos pasaban al interior de la casa a reunirse con el resto de invitados.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con la misma alegría, salpicada ahora por los inocentes piques entre Sirius y Snape, que parecía, de repente, que habían olvidado viejos rencores y habían establecido una especie de relación a mitad camino entre el flirteo disimulado y el intercambio de venenosas pullas. La familia cantó, bailó y bebió hasta bien entrada la noche donde los Weasley dispusieron mágicamente unas muy cómodas habitaciones en el granero para todos sus invitados, excepto Harry que compartiría habitación con Ron.

Una vez en la habitación, Harry y Ron rememoraban la cena y la alegría que se habían llevado por la noticia de que Remus y Tonks iban a darles un _primito o primita_. Aunque Remus no era familia de sangre de ninguno de los dos, ambos lo sentían como si fuese de la familia, tanto o más que algunos familiares de sangre.

- ¡Qué bien! Un primito, Ron. Es el primero que voy tener. – Aseguró feliz el moreno.

- ¿Pero tú no tenías un primo de la hermana de tu madre? – Le preguntó Ron.

- Me refiero a un primo de verdad, Ron. Duddley es solo el hijo de la hermana de mamá. No les vemos nunca porque odian lo que somos, para ellos ser magos es ser peor que ser unos engendros.- Contestó con un deje de pena en la voz. – Pero al menos tengo a tío Remus y tío Sirius que son mejores que cualquier tío de sangre.

- Hablando de Sirius… ¿Has visto a Sirius y el profesor Snape? ¡Han estado todo el día flirteando! ¡Con lo mal que se han llevado siempre! – Rió el pelirrojo - ¿Tú crees que tu padrino y el profesor llegarán a algo serio?

- No sé. ¿Tú crees que ellos…? – Comenzó Harry

- ¿Qué ellos qué? ¿Si son novios o algo? No, no creo. Pero quien sabe – Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¿No te parece raro? Quiero decir, a mí me da igual, los quiero mucho a ambos y quiero que sean felices con quien ellos elijan. Pero no sé, son dos chicos. No conozco a muchos hombres que estén casados con otros hombres. Es raro, no?

- Bueno, no. Para mí no, al menos. No conozco personalmente ninguna pareja de gais, pero si he oído hablar de algún compañero de papa en el ministerio, o de algún familiar nuestro lejano. No sé, Harry. No es raro, solo diferente de lo habitual. Para mí lo raro es que haya gente que no lo entienda, ¿sabes? – Dijo girándose a mira a Harry, el cual asintió en silencio- Quiero decir, quererse es bueno, así nos ha educado siempre mamá. Da igual a quien ames, siempre que ames y seas amado. Da igual si es sangre pura, mestizo o muggle, de color o pálido como un Malfoy, si es un licántropo como Remus o con sangre vela como mi cuñada Fleur. O si es hombre o mujer. Lo importante es querer bien y que te quieran bien. Mamá siempre nos ha dicho que lo malo sería vivir sin amor. Y yo creo lo mismo. Amar nunca puede ser malo, aunque tu elección no sea la más común. – Terminó reprimiendo de nuevo un bostezo.

Harry le miraba fijamente sin perder una sola de las palabras que salían de la boca del pelirrojo, admirando la madurez, que en su mayoría del tiempo parecía no tener, de su amigo. Reprimió un impulso de abrazarse a él y tocarle, sintiéndose extraño por el calor que había anidado en su interior desde que el pelirrojo comenzó su alegato, pero incapaz de dejar de mirarle. De repente, a la mente del moreno vino una escena que había vivido no hacía mucho con Luna.

_**Flashback**_

Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Seamus y Dean, estaban esperando fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor a que Neville, Parvati y Lavender saliesen para poder irse todos juntos a pasar el día a Hogsmeade. Mientras esperaban, Seamus y Dean estaban bromeando con Luna preguntándole cómo era posible que alguien de Ravenclaw pudiera estar saliendo con un chico tan torpe como Neville Longbottom. Y de repente ella soltó una frase que se le quedó marcada, aunque en aquel momento no supo la razón.

- Neville no es torpe, solo inseguro. Y que seamos diferentes no significa que no podamos querernos. Todo lo contrario. _A veces, las personas que menos creemos son las que tienen más fácil enamorarnos._

_**Fin flashback**_

Al recordar ahora aquel momento, entendió cuan cierto era aquella frase. Se giró a mirar a su amigo que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido y tuvo que volver a reprimir las ganas de tocarle. De repente, sintió un escalofrío al entender que tal vez, se estuviese enamorando del que siempre, desde que eran solo unos bebés, había sido su amigo. Volvió a mirarle y la imagen de Ron durmiendo le hizo sonreír al pensar en lo guapo que se veía tan relajado. Suspiró pesadamente, aceptando que sí estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo… y hermano de su novia.

Pasaron las vacaciones en La Madriguera más rápido que cualquier otro año, las visitas de Neville y Luna fueron muy bien recibidas, tan bien lo estaban pasando que la ausencia de Hermione, que había decidido declinar a favor de aceptar la misma propuesta recibida por los padres de su novio, apenas fue lamentada por sus amigos. Los restantes días Harry y Ron apenas se separaban en todo el día, bien jugando con las escobas, bien ayudando a la Sra. Weasley o bien en la tienda de Fred y George ayudando a los gemelos. Incluso cuando Harry no podía retrasar más el pasar un rato con su _novia_ reclamaba la presencia de Ron con ellos. Lejos de enfadarse, la pelirroja los miraba con un gesto entre apenado y comprensivo e incluso propiciaba que sus hermanos mayores no les molestasen cuando buscaban, consciente o inconscientemente, algo más de intimidad en sus juegos o charlas.

Dos días antes de volver al colegio, Harry tuvo que volver a su casa para despedirse de sus padres y proveer el baúl con ropa más adecuada para los siguientes meses hasta las siguientes vacaciones. Antes de irse de La Madriguera decidió no jugar más con Ginny y aclarar las cosas con ella. La muchacha había sido siempre una buena compañera que jamás le había reprochado cuando pasaba poco tiempo con ella o cuando estaba ausente en sus charlas o cuando la dejaba con la palabra en la boca para irse con Ron. Había sido un novio pésimo con ella y sin duda la pelirroja se merecía algo mejor. Así que después de comer, la llamó y se la llevó aparte dando un paseo por las cercanías del lago.

- Ginny, yo… tengo algo que decirte – Comenzó dubitativo el moreno. – Quiero que sepas que este tiempo que he estado contigo he estado muy cómodo y ha sido muy agradable pero…

- No es cómodo o agradable como debe ser un noviazgo – Terminó ella por él – Mira, Harry, hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta que esto nuestro no iba a funcionar. Porque nunca me has amado a mí. Cada vez estoy más segura que lo único que buscabas en mí era… a mi hermano.

Harry se sonrojó e incapaz de mirar a la pelirroja agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras seguían paseando.

- Él también siente lo mismo por ti – Siguió la muchacha ante el mutismo del moreno – Pero puede que aún no se haya dado cuenta del todo.

- Gin… Perdóname, yo no sé como…

- Tranquilo, Harry, está bien. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta pero creí que necesitabais tiempo para verlo vosotros mismos. No creo ni que os hayáis dado cuenta de ello pero más de una vez tuve la sensación que yo era tu amiga y mi hermano tu novio. Y desde luego, esa sensación ha aumentado exponencialmente estas vacaciones. No te has separado ni un minuto de ese cabezota que tengo por hermano – Sonrió Ginny. – No te sientas culpable, en los sentimientos no se manda y hace tiempo que me hice a la idea de cómo estaban las cosas con nosotros.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, Gin – Exclamó Harry mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo sé – Bromeó ella - ¿Has hablado ya con Ron de esto?

- No… tengo miedo, si no siente lo mismo puedo perder a mi mejor amigo. – La miró con miedo.

- No lo tengas, puede que aún no lo sepa, pero él también está colado por ti. – La pelirroja volvió a abrazarle – Venga cuñado, no te preocupes. Además te prometo que te ayudaré con él. Tantearemos el terreno y le iré dando pistas hasta que se dé cuenta de lo que siente.

- ¡Eres la mejor! – Le sonrió Harry. - ¿En serio siempre lo has sabido?

- Bueno, tanto como saberlo no, pero lo intuía.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? ¿Por qué no me dejaste? – Preguntó sintiéndose culpable. – No te mereces que te hiciera daño.

- No te preocupes. Creo que a la vez que me di cuenta de lo que tú sentías me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía yo por ti. Lo de que he dicho antes, eso de que sentía que yo era tu amiga, es algo bidireccional. Es decir, que hace tiempo que solo te veo como un amigo, pero no sé, hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos, todos tenían tan claro que íbamos a estar juntos que no era fácil distinguir los deseos de los demás de los míos.

- Creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo. De hecho, no me he dado cuenta de lo realmente sentía por Ron hasta estas vacaciones.

- Ahora le toca a él, así que ármate de paciencia Harry. Ya sabes cómo es, probablemente no se dé cuenta hasta que se dé de morros contra sus sentimientos. – Sonrió la pelirroja – Y puede que ni así.

.

Una vez en su casa, aprovechó la breve estancia para mantener una charla con su padrino y pedirle consejo. Este, tal y como había esperado Harry, le apoyó desde el primer momento y le aseguró que sus padres tampoco tendrían ningún problema con su sexualidad.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, cachorro. Tus padres lo entenderán perfectamente, lo sé. – Le miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión grave – A mí me entendieron perfectamente. – Hizo una pausa mientras decidía si seguir hablando - ¿Sabes? Aunque ellos se enteraron relativamente pronto de mi sexualidad nunca han llegado a saber que llevo muchos años sintiendo algo por un hombre. Siempre lo he mantenido en secreto, porque, bueno, él no me corresponde. Aunque es comprensible, nunca me he comportado demasiado bien con él, cometí muchos errores con ese hombre. Muchos y muy graves. Ya sabes: "Si no me ama, que me odie, pero que sienta algo por mí". En fin – Suspiró el animago – no te preocupes cachorro, te ayudaré desde fuera. Entre los dos lograremos que conquistes a ese Weasley. Al menos que uno de los dos sea feliz con su amor.

Harry no se atrevió a preguntarle por la persona de quien estaba enamorado, pero llegó a la conclusión que debía ser el profesor Snape, por la forma que se hablaron en la noche de Navidad. Y por cómo se habían tratado hasta el momento dedujo que los errores a los que se refería eran las bromas pesadas que le había jugado al pocionista desde el colegio. Harry le abrazó y antes de despedirse quiso darle ánimos.

- No pierdas la esperanza, padrino. Tal vez, aún estás a tiempo de conquistar a ese hombre, quien sabe.

- Merlín te escuche, cachorro. – Contestó el adulto. – Mientras tanto, vamos a centrarnos en que consigas que tu amigo se dé cuenta de que eres el hombre de su vida. Mañana mismo empezaremos con el plan "Conquistar a Ron Weasley". – Bromeó consiguiendo que ambos se echasen a reír.

- Mañana será un día importante, padrino. Lo presiento.


	2. Operación: Conquistar a Ron

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Un día más tarde Harry se encontraba en el expresso camino una vez más del colegio explicándole a Ron una versión adornada su ruptura con Ginny, en la que los sentimientos del moreno por su amigo quedaron excluido del relato, para substituirlo por otra versión, que pese a todo, no faltaba a la verdad. La que obtuvo el pelirrojo fue que ambos miembros de la pareja habían descubierto que se apreciaban más como amigos o hermanos que como pareja y habían decidido romper para darse la oportunidad de ser felices con otras personas.

Ron, aún sabiendo que la ruptura había sido de mutuo acuerdo y de forma amistosa, quiso consolar a su amigo y le dio un abrazo que hizo que ambos sintiesen como la electricidad les recorría el cuerpo acompañada de una agradable sensación de "estar en casa". Harry lo interpretó como que su cuerpo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al elegir a Ron. Para el pelirrojo, lo que sintió en el abrazo, encendió una luz en alguna parte de su interior que le hizo comenzar a entenderse, pero que a la vez le llenó de miles de dudas e inseguridades.

.

Tal y como había prometido, Sirius se comunicó a los pocos días de haber vuelto de las vacaciones para comenzar con la "estrategia para conquistar a Ron".

- Vamos a ver cachorro, debemos tener toda la información de él que podamos – Comenzó Sirius.

- Sirius, que le conocemos desde que nacimos. Ya lo sabemos todo o casi todo de él. Además, no es como si fuese un chico muy reservado. – Respondió Harry.

- No creas, _cuñado_ – Intervino Ginny que formaba parte de la reunión frente a la chimenea para poder hablar con Sirius a través de Red Flu. – Para algunas cosas mi hermano no es muy comunicativo.

- Para empezar tampoco es necesario saber sus más íntimos y profundos secretos, chicos. Lo que necesito que averigüéis ahora son sus gustos. Necesitaré saber su equipo de Quidditch, su comida, su grupo de música favorito y qué cosas colecciona en el caso de que coleccione algo.

- A ver, Sirius, eso es muy sencillo. Chuddley Cannons, los rollos de canela de la Sra. Weasley y cualquier dulce de Zonko, las Brujas de Macbeth y solo colecciona los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. – Afirmó seguro el moreno.

- Confirmo todo lo que ha dicho Harry, excepto lo de las cartas de las ranas de chocolate. Tiene una cajita, tú has tenido que verla Harry, en el que guarda los cromos de las ranas, pero también guarda cromos de Quidditch. Y creo que también guarda otras cosas, pero no creo que forme parten de ninguna colección. – Corroboró la pelirroja.

- Bien, bien. Entonces ya tenemos buena parte del trabajo hecho. Ahora solo tenemos que afinar un poco más la puntería chicos. Primero averiguaréis si aparte de los cromos de las ranas y de Quidditch colecciona algo más. Y después concretaremos con las otras cosas que ya tenemos. – Se frotó las manos el animago.

- Sirius, si no es molestia ¿Para qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Harry.

- Para lo que os estoy planeando… - Sonrió misterioso.

Después de que ambos muchachos estuviesen sonsacándole, finalmente el animago se rindió y les contó que era parte importante de lo que había planeado coincidiendo con la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, donde les habría preparado algo para que se divirtiesen juntos. Para ello en las semanas que faltaban Harry debería ir recogiendo información sobre ciertos detalles concretos, como su chocolate o caramelo favorito de Zonko, su jugador de Quidditch favorito o su canción favorita de las Brujas de Macbeth, y como ya les había pedido sus cromos favoritos y si tenía alguna colección más.

En las semanas siguientes, tanto Harry como Ginny fueron introduciendo sibilinamente en las conversaciones con Ron preguntas sobre los datos que necesitaban sonsacarle. El pelirrojo que por una parte estaba sorprendido por la atención que recibía de su hermana, se mostró encantado de Harry se interesara por todo lo que le gustaba.

- Creo que voy a regalarle una equipación de Quidditch al hijo de Tío Remus y Tonks. – Dejó caer inocentemente Harry una tarde.

- ¿De qué equipo? – Preguntó cayendo en la trampa el pelirrojo.

- No sé, puede que se lo elija de un buen jugador en vez de un equipo en concreto ¿Tu quién crees que es mejor jugador? ¿Sumtin o Lestwane?

- ¡Que dices, Harry! ¡El mejor es Viktor Krum! ¿Acaso no lo viste igual que yo en los mundiales hace tres años? ¡Es impresionante y solo tiene cuatro años más nosotros!

Harry sonrió ante la efusividad de Ron al hablar del búlgaro que habían conocido tres cursos atrás en el Torneo de los Tres magos que se había celebrado en Hogwarts y había ganado Cedrig Diggory, un muchacho de último año de Hufflepuff.

- Podríamos hablar con Herms y preguntarle por él. Tal vez nos ayudaría a que Krum le firmase la camiseta. Como se hicieron tan amigos cuando estuvo aquí por el Torneo, tal vez a ella le haga el favor.

- ¿Tú crees que es buena idea? ¿Cuánto hace que no hablamos con ella? – Dudó Harry, al que toda mención de la muchacha le hacía sentirse inseguro.

- No tanto, Harry. Antes de ayer estuvimos charlando, no mucho porque enseguida llegó Malfoy y se la llevó, pero me preguntó por ti y por Ginny. Se había enterado de la ruptura y estaba apenada por no haber podido darte su apoyo. Creo que se está cansando de que ese rubio la acapare tanto y nos echa de menos.

- En vez de preguntarte a ti, podría haberme preguntado _a mí._ Así yo podría llegar a creerme su preocupación.

- Vamos, Harry, no seas así. Creo que simplemente no sabe cómo tratarnos ahora que es la novia de la persona que más detestamos sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿No estarás sugiriendo que nos hagamos amiguitos del hurón? No me digas que ahora te gusta ese idiota.

- No, claro que no. – Se sonrojó violentamente Ron hasta que quedó su cara del mismo tono que su pelo. – Solo digo que podríamos darle a ella nuestro apoyo y decirle que la hemos echado de menos.

- Y no estaría de más que le dijeseis que si ella es feliz con Malfoy vosotros estáis felices por ella – Intervino la menor de los Weasley que acababa de aparecer por el prado donde los dos _amigos_ descansaban.

- ¡Gin! Hermanita, tampoco hay que pasarse, ¿no? – Dijo incomodo el pelirrojo.

- No os costaría nada y a ella le haría feliz recuperar a sus mejores amigos – Insistió la pelirroja. – En fin, Ronnie, yo venía a preguntarte una cosa.

- Tú dirás – La miró con curiosidad.

- Pues verás – comenzó la pelirroja tumbándose entre los dos muchachos – ¿Te has enterado que las Brujas de Macbeth darán un concierto en la playa cerca de Shell Cottage en las vacaciones de pascua?

- ¡Guau! No, no lo sabía. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tenemos que ir! Seguro que Bill nos deja quedarnos allí mientras él y Fleur siguen en Francia de luna de miel.

- El caso es que yo aún no tengo los 17 y me preguntaba si…

- ¡Claro que sí, enana! ¡Le diré a mamá que te vienes con Harry y conmigo y que te cuidaremos bien! Así seguro que te da permiso para ir.

Ginny le recompensó con una gran sonrisa y abalanzándose sobre él a abrazarle.

- Será genial – dijo entusiasta la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a Harry – Ojala toquen "Magic works" es mi canción preferida.

- ¡Y la mía! Aunque es un poco lenta, pero para estar escuchándola en casa tirado en el sofá o en la cama es la mejor. Sin embargo, para hacer el gamberro prefiero "Do the hippogriff". - Declaró Ron

Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada cómplice. Obtener la información de Ron estaba siendo muy fácil.

Un par de días más tarde Harry, Ginny, Dean Thomas, el cual parecía pretender recuperar la relación que tuvo con la pequeña de los Weasley hacía un par de años atrás, Seamus Finigan y Ron, en la sala común de Gryffindor jugando a Snap explosivo.

- ¡Que hambre tengo! – Exclamó de pronto Seamus – Es como si no hubiese cenado.

Ginny y Harry compartieron una vez más una mirada cómplice y supieron que debían aprovechar la ocasión.

- Yo también me he quedado con hambre, pero me apetece algo dulce. Me comería media tienda de Zonko ahora mismo. – Dejó caer como si nada Harry.

- mmm Zonko… ¡Se me hace la boca agua solo de pensarlo! Zonko es sin duda la tienda favorita de los Weasley. – Bromeó Ginny.

- ¡Por delante de Sortilegios Weasley! – Corroboró Ron – Aunque espero que esto se quede entre nosotros y los gemelos nunca lleguen a enterarse. – Añadió haciendo que todos estallasen en carcajadas.

- Pero solo será hasta que nuestros hermanos convenzan a Zonko de vender sus productos en su tienda. El día que puedan vender ese chocolate con nueces, caramelo y galleta no habrá quien les quite el título de mejor tienda del mundo. – Dijo astutamente Ginny dirigiendo la conversación hacia donde le interesaba a Harry.

- ¿El chocolate con nueces, caramelo y galleta? Yo prefiero definitivamente los nuevos calderos de frambuesa rellenos de chocolate y avellanas. – Aventuró Harry.

- Yo estoy con Ginny – Intervino Dean – Me encanta el chocolate al caramelo, y si lleva nueces podría llorar de felicidad – Sostuvo haciendo reír de nuevo al grupo.

- Pues yo creo que no podría decidirme por un solo producto de Zonko. – Intervino Ron – Es físicamente imposible decidir que dulce me gusta más. Lo único capaz de hacerle frente a los dulces de Zonko son los rollitos de canela de mamá. Vendería a Percy por tener rollitos de mamá cada día.

Los muchachos volvieron a reír con la ocurrencia del pelirrojo. Ginny viendo que Ron estaba desviándose de lo que inicialmente pretendían Harry y ella, recondujo de nuevo la conversación.

- Lástima que tengas la mala suerte que a Perce no lo compraría nadie. Así que tienes que decidirte por Zonko. ¿Si hiciésemos un pedido semanal por lechuza a Zonko entre todos que pedirías tú?

- Más de una cosa, eso seguro. – Bromeó Ron. – Supongo que elegiría las escobas voladoras de hojaldre y crema, los calderos de chocolate de toda la vida y las barras de chocolate rellenas de fresas y nata.

- ¿Sabéis que no es tan mala idea lo del pedido por lechuza a Zonko? – Comentó un hambriento Seamus – Es posible que si hacemos un pedido varios sea lo suficientemente grande como para que los de Zonko se sientan tentados de negociar con Dumbledore para que le deje vender por lechuza.

- Por el momento, si les pagamos una pequeña comisión, mis hermanos los comprarían por nosotros y nos los enviarían. – Sugirió Ginny.

- ¿Sabes que no es mala idea, Gin? – Se dirigió a ella Ron – Podemos preguntar por aquí quien más estaría interesado y después preguntarles. Pero si ven negocio accederán, con total seguridad.

- Neville y Luna seguro que querrán. – Apuntó Seamus. – Y Lav también.

- ¿Lav? ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos, Finigan? – Bromeó Ron haciendo que este se sonrojase.

- También podríamos preguntarle a mi hermano y a _Herms_ – Dijo tímidamente Harry ganándose una mirada de orgullo de los hermanos Weasley.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde planeando el inicio de la compra de dulces por lechuza hasta que se hizo hora de acostarse, momento en el que la pelirroja y Harry se despidieron con un guiño de ojos por el éxito conseguido, ya que en solo unos días habían conseguido prácticamente todos sus objetivos. Solo les restaba conseguir que les confirmase que coleccionaba cromos de las ranas de chocolate y de Quidditch.

La oportunidad para averiguar este último encargo se presentó un par de días después cuando Harry recibió, junto con una carta de Sirius, un par de Ranas de chocolate, que repartió entre su habitual grupo de amigos, y reservó para Ron los cromos que venían en ellas.

- Toma, te he guardado los cromos de las ranas ¿Aún las coleccionas, no? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el moreno.

- No exactamente. En realidad, es más por cabezonería. – Respondió el interpelado distraído mirando las cartas.

- ¿Cabezón un Weasley? ¡No puede ser! – Bromeó Harry.

- Que graciosillo, como todo Potter. – Le respondió a la broma el pelirrojo. – Lo que quería decir, es que en realidad solo me faltan dos cartas y aún no las tengo porque que son muy difíciles de conseguir. Ni siquiera tengo la colección aquí, está guardada en la Madriguera. Es una tontería pero me gustaría legársela a algún hijo o sobrino, por eso no desisto de encontrar las que me faltan algún día.

- Eso no es una tontería, Ron. Es algo bonito. – Le dijo Harry arrepentido de haberse burlado.

- No creo que tanto como bonito, pero bueno, ya es algo. Quiero decir, no podré legar nada que sea mío, porque no tengo nada mío. Todo es heredado de alguno de mis hermanos, así que lo único realmente mío desde mi infancia son mis colecciones de cromos de las ranas de chocolate y los de jugadores de Quidditch. – Respondió con algo de vergüenza el pelirrojo poco acostumbrado a hablar de la situación económica de su familia.

- Te ayudaré a encontrarlas, te lo prometo. ¿Cuáles son las que te faltan? – Se ofreció Harry más emocionado de lo que pensaba reconocer.

- Gwydion El Mago y Morgana. – Contestó con una de sus preciosas sonrisas. – La de Morgana es la más difícil de conseguir.

- ¿Y no coleccionas nada más? – Siguió con las indagaciones el mayor de los hijos Potter. – Quiero decir, si solo coleccionas Cromos de Quidditch y de brujas y magos, solo tendrás algo para legarle a dos de tus hijos.

Ron dejó caer una risilla.

- Puede que solo quiera tener dos hijos – Sonrió Ron. – En realidad no es algo que hubiese pensado antes. Cuantos hijos quiero tener, me refiero. Supongo que dos está bien, pero si hubiese algún tercero o tercera, también podría darle _algo._

- No te hagas el misterioso conmigo, Ron y confiesa qué es ese _algo_ si quieres mis cromos. – Amenazó con una sonrisa.

- Nada, es una tontería. No es realmente una colección. Solo cosas que he ido guardando.

- Seguro que no es una tontería. Si lo guardas con tanto celo es porque es importante para ti.

- Lo es. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – En todo caso, no es una colección propiamente, pero aún así creo que podría ser un buen legado.

- ¿No me lo dirás? – Insistió Harry.

- Algún día, seguro. Pero por el momento, deberás esperar. – Añadió evitando la mirada de Harry.

.

Esa misma noche, Harry envió una lechuza a Sirius para contarle todo lo que había averiguado de Ron. Su respuesta llegó un par de días después, junto con las instrucciones a seguir para el siguiente sábado que coincidiría con la salida a Hogsmeade.

_Cachorro,_

_Este sábado tienes que convencer a Ron para quedaros en Hogwarts en vez de salir al pueblo. Llévale después de desayunar a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí estará todo preparado para que disfrutéis de la mejor cita de vuestra vida._

_No me deis las gracias. Dádselas a Kreacher, que es a quien he infiltrado en las cocinas de Hogwarts unos días para que pueda entrar en la Sala a prepararlo todo. No quiero contar mucho más porque quiero que también sea una sorpresa para ti, solo puedo decirte que "no echaréis de menos Hogsmeade"._

_Te quiere tu padrino,_

_Sirius_

Los días hasta el sábado pasaron extremadamente lentos para el moreno quien esperó hasta el último momento para pedirle a Ron que se quedaran en el castillo. La primera reacción del pelirrojo fue la esperada.

- ¡¿Quedarnos aquí en el castillo?! ¿Te has vuelto loco, Harry? ¡Me muero de ganas de ir a Hogsmeade!

- Es importante, Ron. Si no, no te lo pediría. – Le pidió Harry con su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado. – Por favooooor…

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

- De acueeerdo. – Aceptó de mala gana – Ya puede ser importante lo que sea que tengamos que hacer mañana. ¡Me debes un buen puñado de chocolatinas de Zonko!

- Eso está hecho, Ronnie. – Aceptó con una gran sonrisa el moreno, que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarle al ver que aceptaba casi sin protestar.

- Merlín, lo que tengo que hacer por ti. – Rezongó aún el pelirrojo – Espero que sepas que esto no lo haría por nadie más.

Harry sintió su pecho inundarse de una cálida sensación haciendo que le dedicase una mirada ensoñadora a Ron que enrojeció al notarla.

A la mañana siguiente poco después del desayuno cuando todos los demás estaban preparándose para ir al pueblo, un Ron un tanto enfurruñado, esperaba a su amigo en un sofá de la Sala Común e intentaba no mirar a sus compañeros rezumantes de alegría por el día que les esperaba.

Mientras el pelirrojo evitaba cualquier mirada, Harry recibía el abrazo de Ginny que emocionada le deseaba suerte delante de un Dean Thomas que extrañado no podía dejar de preguntar ¿Suerte para qué?

Mientras la pelirroja se llevaba a Dean de la mano con la promesa de explicárselo todo si la invitaba a una cerveza de mantequilla en "Las Tres escobas", Harry se acercó al _enfurruñado_ ojiazul. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y con una sonrisa nerviosa le tendió la mano.

- ¿Me acompañas a un sitio? – Preguntó vacilante por los nervios.

- Claro, ¿Para eso nos habíamos quedado, no? – Sonrió Ron al ver el rostro preocupado de Harry, que hacía que se viese, según el propio pelirrojo, como uno de los chicos más guapos del mundo. En ese momento, Ron decidió aprovechar todo lo que pudiese el día a solas con el moreno. Le tomó la mano y dejó que le impulsara para levantarse, al hacerlo, el impulso les dejó los rostros apenas a unos centímetros. Ambos sentían el aliento de otro acariciar su cara mientras eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse a los ojos con intensidad. De pronto, el ruido de uno de los alumnos rezagados saliendo de la Torre de Gryffindor hizo que se deshiciera el encanto.

- Ejem, bueno, ¿Vamos? – Inquirió completamente ruborizado Ron.

- Por supuesto, sígueme. – Le guió igual de rojo Harry.

- ¿Me dirás ahora porque tenemos que quedarnos? – Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Espera un poco más, no tardarás en saberlo.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, Ron comenzó a hacerse una idea de hacia dónde se dirigían. Su intuición se confirmó cuando se dirigieron al pasillo de la Sala de Los Menesteres y Harry se paseó tres veces por la pared despejada haciendo aparecer a puerta de la Sala. Al ver aparecer la puerta, Harry suspiró pesadamente para alejar sus miedos y nervios y se dirigió a Ron.

- Ven. Esto… es para ti. – Confesó el muchacho aún más sonrojado que antes.

- ¿Para mí? – Ron tragó saliva mientras ambos entraban a la habitación que ante ellos se descubrió como una especie de réplica de Hogsmeade.

Ron se giró para mirar confundido a Harry, que titubeante le explicó sin saber qué explicar y que callar.

- Bueno, esto… es para ti. Porque bueno… yo… q-quería agradecerte… eso es, agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has dado desde mi ruptura con Ginny.

- No… No era necesario, sabes cuánto os quiero a ambos. No sé qué decir, Harry. – Dijo un Ron visiblemente emocionado que ciertamente no sabía que decir.

- No digas nada, entonces. Disfrutemos de este Hogsmeade para nosotros solos. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

- Por las tres escobas – Dijo decidido el pelirrojo.

Entraron decididos a la copia de "Las Tres Escobas" y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que había. Pronto apareció de detrás de la barra de la taberna Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, que con una reverencia les saludó y les dijo que no se preocupasen que todo estaba preparado para ellos y que él mismo les haría una ruta por los locales. Se marchó a por sus bebidas mientras comenzaba a sonar de fondo una canción que hizo que Ron sonriese de manera tonta.

- ¡Adoro esta canción! "Magic Works" es una de las mejores canciones de mundo, ¿No crees?

Harry se limitó a sonreír feliz de ver lo contento que estaba Ron con su sorpresa. El pelirrojo acercó más la silla a Harry para seguir charlando de Las Brujas de Macbeth y del concierto que darían en pocos meses. Finalmente, el elfo les trajo las bebidas junto con una caja de Ranas de chocolate y una caja de snitch doradas de caramelo. Cuando el huraño elfo les dejó los dulces, les hizo un último comentario.

- Estas cajas son cortesía del señor Black para los señoritos. Cuando hayan acabado sus bebidas y quieran que pasemos al siguiente local solo tienen que llamarme. – Finalizó con una reverencia y con un plop desapareció.

- ummm snitch de caramelo, ¡que ricas! Hacía tiempo que no comía. – Se relamió el pequeño de los Weasley.

- Pero no te hinches que aún nos queda la visita a Zonko y a la tienda de Madame Tudipie. – Rió Harry – De todas maneras vamos a abrirlas a ver qué cromos traen. A lo mejor hoy tenemos suerte.

- No creo, pero ojalá – Sonrió Ron abriendo la caja de Ranas de chocolate. - ¡Oh por Merlín, Harry! ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Es Morgana! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamaba el pecoso muchacho mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Harry. - ¡Vamos, ahora abre tu las Snitch, a ver qué jugador traen. Aunque sería demasiada suerte si tampoco tuviese ese cromo.

Harry abrió ansiosamente la caja de Snitch sacando el cromo y mostrándoselo a Ron que soltó una carcajada mientras volvía a abrazar a un sonrojado Harry.

- ¡Es Yoshihiro Suzuki! ¡De el equipo japonés del último mundial! No puedo creer la suerte que estamos teniendo, Harry. – La sonrisa de Ron era la más ancha y más preciosa que Harry había contemplado jamás.

Siguieron el recorrido por los locales, donde Kreacher iba obsequiándoles con diferentes productos de cada tienda que curiosamente siempre se adecuaban a los gustos del pelirrojo, que aunque no podía estar más encantado y risueño, sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a tener serias peleas con su corazón.

Al llegar al local que simulaba el local de Madame Tudipie, Kreacher les hizo sentarse en una íntima mesa mientras les comunicaba que el té estaba preparándose y debían esperar un poco.

Mientras esperaban el té, Ron comenzó a agradecerle "la salida a hogsmeade".

- Harry, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has montado. Es increíble. ¡Hasta has conseguido a Morgana y Suzuki! – Ron posó su mano sobre el brazo de Harry. – De verdad, Harry, yo…

Ron se vio interrumpido por la aparición del elfo con el té para ambos, un paquetito y un platillo con lo que parecían unos dulces muy conocidos para ambos muchachos. Harry arrugó el ceño por la inoportuna interrupción pero abandonó inmediatamente el gesto al ver la cara de ilusión del pelirrojo.

- ¡Rollitos de canela! ¡Y se parecen mucho a los de mamá! – Exclamó Ron abalanzándose al platillo de rollitos con gula - ¡Son los de mamá! – Volvió a exclamar al probar el primero.

La cara de felicidad de Ron hacía que Harry sonriese como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Sus risas y sus miradas al moreno conseguían que este solo se enamorase más y más del pequeño de los Weasley.

- Por Godric, tienes que probarlos antes de que me los acabe, Harry. – Rió el pelirrojo dirigiendo una calidísima mirada. – De verdad, Harry, teng…

- Antes de decir nada, abre el paquete. – Le interrumpió el ojiverde.

- ¿El paquete? – Reparando en él por primera vez el muchacho.

- Va a tu nombre. – Sonrió el de pelo azabache.

Con manos temblorosas el pecoso fue destapando el paquete hasta poder vislumbrar su contenido.

- Harry… esto es… - Intentó agradecer con la voz rota por la emoción – No sé qué decir… Una camiseta del equipo de Holanda firmada y dedicada por Viktor Krum. Esto es mejor que todos los regalos de navidad de los últimos diez años juntos.

Se abrazó emocionado a Harry, apretándose a él mientras el moreno aprovechaba para cerrar el abrazo y sostenerlo bien cerca. Harry sentía los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo apresarlo con calidez, sentía las manos aferrarse a su espalda, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás. Envalentonado por la reacción del ojiazul, el mayor de los Potter se separó de Ron ligeramente para dirigir lentamente su cara hacia la del muchacho. Sus miradas se sostuvieron con gravedad y cuando Harry iba a iniciar el acercamiento de sus bocas… Kreacher les volvió a interrumpir.

- Disculpen a este elfo, señores. Pero se acerca la hora a la que tienen que volver como sus compañeros y aún nos falta una tienda por visitar.

Al romperse el encanto con la intervención del elfo, Ron se alejó de Harry con una expresión en su rostro indescifrable para el moreno. Cuando llegaron a la tienda que imitaba a Zonko, Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse por la actitud del pelirrojo que rehuía su mirada desde la interrupción.

- Y lo mejor para el final. ¡Zonko! – Intentó recuperar la alegría anterior.

- Una visita a Hogsmeade no es una visita real si no se pasa por la mejor tienda del pueblo ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Ron, tranquilizando a Harry.

Aunque había algo que se había quedado en la falsa tetería, el pelirrojo procuró devolver el buen ambiente reinante durante toda la mañana. Rió, probó, bromeó con Kreacher y Harry. Y cuando el elfo les entregó un gran paquete relleno de sus delicias preferidas, les regaló una gran sonrisa a ambos.

Poco antes de salir por la puerta de la Sala para volver a la Torre, Ron paró a Harry sosteniéndole de la mano. Le miró y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- Gracias, Harry. Ha sido un día maravilloso. Nadie había hecho… algo así por mí. – Las últimas palabras las dijo mirando al suelo. Sin darle oportunidad de replica salió de la sala y se encaminó de vuelta.

El pecho del moreno se contrajo por la incertidumbre de los sentimientos de Ron, que bien podía estar sintiendo algo por él, o bien podía estar asustándose de sus intenciones. Harry rogó por no perder a su amigo, fuese la opción que fuese.

El resto del día Ron se comportó extrañamente. No rehuía de Harry ni le evitaba, algo que este interpretó como algo positivo, sin embargo estaba poco comunicativo y hablador. El moreno supuso que Ron debía aclarar sus pensamientos y decidió dejarle algo de espacio, así que salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Ginny para contarle todo. Nada más encontrarla esta casi se echó encima de él pidiendo explicaciones.

- Creo que se ha asustado. – Confesó Harry al final de su relato.

- No, no creo. Solo necesita poner en orden su cabeza y sus sentimientos. Ha sido un día muy intenso por lo que cuentas.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dudó aterrado el ojiverde.

Ginny sonrió para tranquilizarle.

- Conozco a mis hermanos, Harry. Déjale un poco de espacio hoy, pero mañana proponle algo. Cualquier cosa, Quidditch, ir a ver a Hagrid, gastarle alguna broma a Filch, lo que sea. Pero que no tenga tiempo a dudar de lo que él cree ahora que tú sientes.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que confiar que Ginny tuviese razón y juntos planearon algo que proponerle a Ron para el día siguiente.

Nada más despertarse por la mañana, Ron se encontró con un sonriente Harry que le estaba esperando con una cara que presagiaba problemas y diversión a partes iguales.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial. ¡Vamos a hacerles una _travesurilla_ a esas serpientes! – Afirmó mientras se frotaba las manos consiguiendo que el pelirrojo sonriese de nuevo.

- Suena genial, Harry. ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Contestó un casi normal Ron.

- ¡Vamos, te lo cuento mientras desayunamos! – Contestó apremiándole para que se levantase, decidido a no darle espacio a dudas al pelirrojo.


	3. Confesiones

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

- ¿Exactamente cuál era el plan, Harry? – Preguntó preocupado Ron – ¿Jugársela a esos Slytherin o matarnos entre todos estos trastos?

Ambos muchachos estaban en el cobertizo del material de Quidditch, intentando encontrar la caja que guardaba las pelotas de entrenamiento para el equipo de Slytherin.

- No seas tonto – Rió Harry – No vamos a matarnos. A ver, haz un _lumus_ para que pueda encontrar la maldita caja.

- ¿No nos estaremos pasando? – Preguntó Ron que aún así hizo el _lumus_, facilitando la tarea de Harry.

- ¿Te estás echando atrás, Ron? – Se giró a mirarle el moreno – No vamos a hacer nada que ellos no nos hubiesen hecho antes. Y ellos lo hicieron en un partido oficial, nosotros solo lo haremos con sus bludger de entrenamiento.

- Aún así, ¿Las bludger? Es peligroso, a ti estuvieron a punto de derribarte de la escoba con su maldita broma y Angelina pasó dos semanas en la enfermería recuperándose del golpe. No quisiera ser el culpable de algo así. ¿Y si le pasa a algo a Malfoy?

- ¡¿Te preocupas por él de verdad?! – Se asombró el moreno.

- No es eso, es solo que… Bueno, Herms se enfadaría mucho con nosotros. – Ron pareció avergonzado. - ¿Por qué no mejor no encantamos la quaffle para que no entre en los aros? Será más divertido verles intentar marcar sin conseguirlo y no peligrarán los huesos de nadie.

- Eres un blando – Bromeó Harry revolviéndole el pelo, consiguiendo que Ron riese ligeramente ruborizado. – De acuerdo, encantaremos las quaffle en vez de las bludger. ¿Contento?

Ron se limitó a sonreír consiguiendo que Harry olvidase por un segundo a qué habían ido allí.

- ¿Harry? – Le llamó el pelirrojo para sacarlo de su sopor momentáneo.

- Sí, perdona. Ayúdame a abrir la caja. Yo lanzaré el hechizo a la quaffle. – Contestó completamente azorado.

Pusieron el hechizo rápidamente y volvieron a dejar la caja en su lugar cuando escucharon voces acercándose.

- ¡Ron! – Llamó en un susurro el moreno.

- Sí, lo estoy oyendo – Susurró de vuelta el pecoso. – Hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras intentaba abrir con cuidado la puerta del cobertizo. Al tirar de la manilla la puerta no hizo ni la más mínima intención de abrirse. Volvió a tirar, algo más fuerte sin éxito, hizo un tercer intento con los mismos resultados.

- No se abre, Ron – Susurró preocupado.

Ron abrió los ojos mascullando un improperio.

- ¡Alojomora! – Lo intentó con un hechizo el pelirrojo, sin conseguir tampoco el más mínimo movimiento.

- Creo que no es cuestión de hechizos, es que está atrancada. – Sostuvo Harry.

- Dime que has traído la capa de invisibilidad, por favor.

La apenada mirada que le dirigió Harry respondió por él. Ron exhaló aire lentamente.

- Solo nos queda rogar que no entren justo ahora o nos caerá una buena.

- Mierda, ¿Oyes eso? Parece Malfoy. Si nos descubre él estamos bien jodidos.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Podría ser peor? – Gimió Ron, mientras cogía a Harry del brazo para intentar esconderlos detrás de unas estanterías – Agáchate aquí detrás, nos cubrirá un poco.

"_No sabes de… habl…do" _Escucharon ambos muchachos a través de los tablones de madera que formaban las paredes del cobertizo.

- ¡Snape! – Mascullaron ambos muchachos a la vez.

- Ahora si estamos acabados. No puede pillarnos aquí por nada del mundo. – Susurró aterrado Ron.

- Shhh. Calla, nos van a oír.

"…_ro que sí. Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo, Severus. Es lo mismo que me pasó con Hermione" _

La conversación entre Snape y Draco se podía escuchar ahora con mucha más claridad, como si se hubiesen parado al lado de la pared tras la que se resguardaban Ron y Harry, quienes se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre de Hermione.

"_No es lo mismo, Draco. Vosotros no eráis enemigos jurados como lo hemos sido nosotros toda nuestra vida" – Se hizo un silencio momentáneo antes de que el profesor volviese a hablar. "No me mires así, sigo siendo tu profesor. Tenme un poco de respeto"_

"_- Severus, por favor. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no éramos enemigos jurados? ¿Cuántas veces le has quitado puntos por pillarnos peleando con ella y sus dos amiguitos? Por no hablar de los castigos de McGonagall por lo mismo. – Argumentaba Draco. – La única diferencia es que nosotros sí hemos sabido darnos cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentíamos y sí hemos sido valientes para olvidarnos del pasado y darnos la oportunidad de ser felices. La amo y me ama, eso es lo único que nos importa ahora, no las veces que nos hemos insultado o peleado. Lucha por tu león, Severus, aún estás a tiempo. Olvidad el pasado y daos esa oportunidad. No te arrepentirás, estoy seguro._

_- Suena muy fácil cuando lo dices así, Draco, pero con diecisiete años las cosas son más fáciles que a los 37. El equipaje que llevamos arrastrando es más pesado del que tu novia y tú arrastráis. Me hizo mucho daño… y yo tampoco fui un angelito._

_- Eso suena a excusa, padrino. Lucha por él, date la oportunidad. Lo peor que puede pasar es que volváis a estar como antes de esta tregua. No pierdes casi nada y puedes ganar mucho._

_- Por Salazar, cállate ya. Casi parece que eres tú el adulto y yo el adolescente. – Gruñó el pocionista._

_Se escuchó la risa calmada de Draco._

_- A lo mejor es eso lo que necesitas, padrino, comportarte como un adolescente._

_- Sí, seguro que eso es lo que necesito – Contestó con sarcasmo Snape – Volvamos anda, aún tengo redacciones que corregir y tú tienes que ver a tu noviecita._

_- Eres tú quien ha querido esconderse para hablar – Le contestó de vuelta Malfoy"_

Poco a poco el sonido de la conversación se fue diluyendo según los dos Slytherin iban alejándose. Los dos muchachos encerrados se miraron en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que habían escuchado.

- Deberíamos intentar abrir esa puerta – Declaró finalmente Harry.

- Sí y antes de que nos pillen de verdad, a ser posible. – Afirmó el pelirrojo – Convoca un _lumus_ para que podamos ver por donde se ha atrancado.

- ¿Y eso no podías haberlo pensado antes? – Le miró indignado el ojiverde.

Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Poco a poco y entre los dos consiguieron desatrancar la puerta y poder salir del cobertizo, llenos de polvo y de pensamientos confusos gracias a la conversación escuchada. Una vez fuera del cobertizo Ron le pidió a Harry que le acompañase a la Sala de los Menesteres para que pudiesen hablar de lo que habían escuchado.

- Por fin – Dijo entre dientes Harry cuando consiguieron salir de su encierro.

- Harry, ambos sabemos que tenemos que comentar lo que hemos oído, pero ni aquí ni en la Torre es seguro. ¿Por qué no vamos a la Sala de Los Menesteres y hablamos allí sin miedo a que nos escuchen?

El moreno asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha y en pocos minutos se encontraron dentro de la Sala que había preparado una estancia especialmente acogedora para ellos. Se sentaron en el suelo, sobre la alfombra situada frente a la chimenea donde crepitaba un agradable y cálido fuego.

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el día de Nochebuena en mi casa? – Comenzó Ron – Creo que lo que hemos oído de Snape tiene algo que ver. ¿Tú qué piensas?

- Que tienes razón. Cuando volví a casa después de pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Sirius. El caso es que la conversación poco a poco nos llevó a hablar de los sentimientos de mi padrino. Me dijo que llevaba muchos años sintiendo algo por un hombre, aunque ha mantenido en secreto quién es porque cree que no le corresponde ya que se llevan muy mal y se han equivocaron mucho. Al parecer Sirius le hizo daño a ese hombre porque prefería que le odiase a que no sintiese absolutamente nada por él. ¿No te suena a algo?

- Sí, lo que dijo Snape. Un león que le hizo daño y que era su enemigo jurado con el que ahora está en una tregua. Tienen que ser ellos.

- Sí, estoy seguro. Pero ¿No te suena a nada más? – Insistió Harry.

Ron se le quedó mirando pensativo.

- Malfoy… - Dijo finalmente.

- Sí. ¿Y si hemos hecho mal al no apoyar a Herms? Quiero decir, si lo que ha dicho fuese verdad, y creo que sí, eso de que Malfoy se portara como lo hizo con ella solo significa que quería hacer lo mismo que Sirius quiso hacer con Snape. Que Hermione sintiese algo por él, aunque fuese odio.

Ron volvió a quedarse callado.

- Siempre fue la más inteligente de todos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirándole – Fue la primera en entenderlo. ¿Crees que siempre iremos por detrás de ella?

- Posiblemente – Sonrió con tristeza Harry. – Y no solo en entender las cosas. También en aceptar sus sentimientos y luchar por ellos.

Ron inhaló aire profundamente mientras le escuchaba, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry que le miraban fijamente.

- Me… Yo… a mí… _Megustaunchico_ – Confesó Harry. – Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Me gusta un chico. Mucho.

Ron miraba fijamente la alfombra como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, Harry respiraba pesadamente buscando con la mirada una reacción del pelirrojo, el cual había enmudecido. Segundos después, que se sintieron como horas para ambos muchachos, Ron rompió el silencio.

- Fue por Draco. – Comenzó Ron sin dejar de mirar la alfombra, incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de Harry. – Cuando les encontré besándose a principios de curso. No me sentí herido por ver a Hermione con otro. No era ella quien me gustaba. Era él, Harry. – Confesó mirando aún al suelo – Era Draco Malfoy por quien estaba muerto de celos. Por eso te dije que era absurdo. Por eso sabía que era ilógico sentirse traicionado. Por eso me sentía como un idiota ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de sentirme como me sentía cuando él y yo nunca fuimos nada más que enemigos?

Ron hizo una pausa para coger aire y soltarlo pesadamente.

- ¿Soy el tío más patético del universo, verdad? – Rió triste e irónicamente – Sé que era imposible, lo sé y lo sabía entonces, pero no podía evitar sentir que el suelo temblase para mí cada vez que me miraba. De la misma manera que no podía evitar odiarle por hacerme sentir débil, inferior. Poca cosa. Cada insulto, cada desprecio que me dedicaba me hacían odiarle más, pero no podía dejar de sentirme atraído por él.

Un espeso silencio se instaló en la estancia, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos muchachos. Ambos, incapaces de mirarse, miraban hacia el mismo punto de la alfombra, donde sus dedos quedaban a pocos centímetros, tan cerca de tocarse que ambos muchachos sentían un ligero hormigueo en ellos.

- Ya no me gusta. Hace tiempo que lo superé y ya no siento absolutamente nada por él. Ni le odio ni siento nada especial cuando le miro. – Tomó de nuevo la palabra el pelirrojo. Tomó aire de nuevo y carraspeó levemente - ¿Qui-quien es el afortunado, Harry? – Ron alzó la cabeza por primera vez desde que el moreno hiciera su confesión, y le miró directamente.

Las manos de Ron temblaban ligeramente y se aferró a las hebras de la alfombra para evitar que el mayor de los Potter lo notase. Este, digiriendo aún la confesión de Ron, no se sintió con fuerzas para enfrentarse de frente, temeroso de que si sus ojos se enfrentaban el pelirrojo pudiese leer el dolor y la desilusión en los suyos. Pese a que no había pasado por alto la tristeza en su voz al hacerle la pregunta, Harry temía que solo fuese el reflejo de que estuviese auto-mintiéndose al decir que ya no sentía nada por Malfoy.

- No tienes porque sentir miedo, Harry. Yo… te apoyaré sea quien sea. – Dijo Ron intentado imprimir firmeza en sus palabras.

- No es mie-do, es s-solo que… yo – Las palabras se quebraban en la boca del moreno que luchaba por no derrumbarse. Harry quería huir de la Sala, quería abrazarse al chico que tenía en frente, quería hechizar a Malfoy, quería llorar, quería… quería besar a Ron. Quería besarle más de lo que quería cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Lo quería tanto que le quemaba dentro y amenazaba en ese instante con abrasarle desde el interior.

Giró la cabeza y miró por fin al pelirrojo justo para ver como este sonreía tímidamente y acercaba la mano que había estado mirando segundos antes hasta su cara. Sintió como esta se posaba muy ligeramente sobre su mejilla y el pulgar frotaba suavemente el pómulo.

- Tienes polvo del cobertizo… - Susurró Ron mientras comenzaba a retirar su mano del rostro de Harry aprovechando el movimiento para acariciarle la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Antes de que la mano de Ron se separase por completo de su rostro, Harry la atrapó con la suya, envolviendo sus dedos con los suyos, sintiendo como el calor que emanaba penetraba en su piel. Ambos muchachos se miraban en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas. Harry vio como Ron tragaba saliva y sintió aun más fuertes las ganas de besarle.

_Hazlo_ gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza.

_Hazlo_ se repitió el mismo.

_Hazlo_.

Sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Ron, Harry dio, apoyándose en sus rodillas, el paso que le separaba de pelirrojo.

_Hazlo._

Apretando la mano que envolvía con la suya, fue acercando su rostro hasta el pecoso que tenía en frente. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo apreciar como Ron entreabría sus labios y los acercaba a los suyos. Lenta, pausada y tímidamente sus bocas se unieron en un beso torpe, tierno,… mágico.

Ron y Harry se probaron, se reconocieron. Se saborearon como nunca pensaron que podrían hacerlo. Con dulzura, con decisión. Sus lenguas invadieron la boca contraria, explorando con suavidad, acariciando cada rincón que descubrían, tomando para sí cada estremecimiento de aquel a quien besaban.

El beso fue transformándose constantemente. Pasaba de sensual a necesitado. De tierno a hambriento. De pasional a dulce. Pronto las manos se unieron a la fiesta, acariciando y reconociendo los cuerpos por encima de la ropa, buscando un resquicio por el que colarse y poder tocar la deseada piel. Ron se separó de pronto rompiendo el beso mientras le dedicaba una dura mirada al moreno. Le atrapó la cara con sus manos firmemente colocando su rostro a un milímetro del de Harry, rozando sus narices.

- ¡Harry! ¡Dios mío, Harry! – Susurró con pasión el pelirrojo – Te necesito, necesito tu piel, tu boca. No sabes cuánto lo necesito.

- Ron… - Balbuceaba el ojiverde – Quiero ser tuyo. Ron, por Merlín, por Godric, por Morgana. Ron, por favor…

Los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron ante el tono demandante del moreno, sintiendo como su propia necesidad le devoraba sin compasión. El pelirrojo juntó sus bocas de nuevo, atrapándolo en un beso duro, hambriento pero dulce mientras sus manos encontraron el resquicio por el que colarse, sintiendo como la piel de Harry ardía debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

La ropa de Harry fue desapareciendo a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, mientras Ron iba depositando ligeros y dulces besos por cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Ron veneraba el cuerpo de Harry con sus caricias y sus besos, llenándole de amor en cada caricia de sus labios en la suave piel. Las manos de Harry se aferraron al cabello del pelirrojo cuando este mordisqueó con suavidad infinita uno de sus pezones.

- Déjame tocarte, Ron…

El pelirrojo, obediente, permitió que las manos de Harry fueran deshaciéndose de su indumentaria con torpeza. El moreno, queriendo imitar a su amante, iba depositando tiernos besos en la pecosa piel que iba apareciendo según se esfumaba la ropa que la cubría.

Libres de la molesta ropa, se exploraron con un sinfín de caricias, se adoraron con incontables besos. Se amaron con dulzura, con la pasión de la primera vez, entregándose con la devoción del que ama sin tapujos. Se entregaron el uno al otro en una noche que no deseaban que terminara jamás.

.

La mañana les encontró enlazados en un amasijo de piel sobre piel, yacían sobre la misma alfombra en la que se habían amado durante buena parte de la noche, descansando sobre el cuerpo del otro. El fuego de la chimenea les mantuvo calientes durante el sueño y ahora en la mañana iluminaba con fuerza la habitación consiguiendo que ambos amantes se despertasen.

Ron se removió en su sueño extrañado del peso sobre su hombro derecho, sobre el que descasaba la cabeza de Harry. Este abrió los ojos levemente al notar el movimiento de su "almohada". Se miraron durante los dos segundos que tardaron en recordar lo ocurrido y comprender donde se hallaban.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la comprensión y comenzó a hablar aturulladamente, juntando las palabras al hablar de los nervios.

- Por Merlín, nos _hemosdormido_. Tenemos que llegar a la habitación _antesdequealguien_ se dé cuenta y nos quiten puntos _porpasarlanoche_ fuera de la Torre.

Harry le miró un segundo antes de esconder su mirada de decepción del pelirrojo y comenzar a vestirse. Ambos se vistieron torpemente pero con toda la rapidez que fueron capaces. Salieron de la Sala apresuradamente e intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido (lo que incluía no hablarse) corrieron atropelladamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda que se molestó de que la despertasen tan tempranamente.

Subieron por la torre hasta llegar a su habitación, en la que para su fortuna nadie se había despertado aún. Ron sacó su pijama y se cambió tan deprisa que Harry apenas distinguió los movimientos. Escondió su rostro en su baúl fingiendo buscar el pijama, cuando sintió como la mano de Ron le rozaba el hombro. Se giró esperanzado solo para encontrar que Ron sostenía su pijama para pasárselo. Se lo puso molesto consigo mismo, y consiguió meterse en la cama justo cuando Dean comenzaba a removerse en la cama.

Pocos minutos después la habitación se llenó de vida, con todos sus compañeros de habitación despiertos y entrando y saliendo del baño, vistiéndose ruidosamente y preparándose para bajar a desayunar.

Tanto Ron como Harry se fueron quedando rezagados premeditadamente hasta que finalmente, consiguieron quedarse solos en la habitación. Nada más sentirse libres de presión, Ron se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama cerrando los ojos.

- Creí que nos pillaban. McGonagall nos hubiese expulsado seguro…

- Ron… - Comenzó Harry bruscamente aún molesto consigo mismo y con Ron – Mira, Ron yo…

- Yo no me arrepiento de nada, Harry. – Le interrumpió con firmeza el pelirrojo malinterpretando la brusquedad del moreno. – Para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no me arrepiento. Si tu no lo sientes igual, quiero que sepas que lo respetaré, pero no voy a arrepentirme de haber vivido lo de anoche.

Harry lo miró asombrado por el cambio de actitud del muchacho. Con la boca abierta y balbuceando algunas incomprensibles palabras, Harry se fue acercando a la cama de Ron para sentarse a su lado. Incapaz de dejar de mirarle, y sin saber si quería matarle o besarle con todas sus fuerzas, juntó fuerzas para intentar preguntarle coherentemente.

- ¿Entonces, no entiendo, por qué…? Ni siquiera has dicho buenos días, solo… me has arrastrado hasta aquí sin decir nada. – Consiguió decir Harry.

- ¡Porque creí que nos iban a pillar! Solo podía pensar en lo que haría mi madre si Mcgonagall nos expulsa por pasar la noche fuera de la Torre. ¡Tú conoces a mi madre, Harry, también deberías tenerle miedo! – Exclamó el pelirrojo gesticulando espasmódicamente y con una cara de absoluto terror.

Harry sintió un ataque de ternura hacia Ron y sintió como una sonrisa bobalicona se instalaba en su cara.

- ¿De verdad no te arrepientes?

- ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirme de haber vivido una noche tan maravillosa como la de anoche? ¿Quién podría arrepentirse de haberse entregado y de que se le entregara el mago más especial de este universo? – Preguntó Ron a modo de respuesta mientras le miraba con auténtica adoración.

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento, Ron. No podría aunque tú sí lo hicieses. No lo haría aunque tú me despreciases.

- Shhhh Déjalo, para. Jamás podría despreciarte. Jamás. – Sentenció – Mi Harry - Susurró el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo podría despreciarte si eres el ser más maravilloso de este mundo?

Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le besó con suavidad. Harry devolvió el beso entregándose por completo a dulcísimas sensaciones que los labios de Ron le producían. El pelirrojo soltó su cara para abrazarle por la cintura y estrechándose contra él fuertemente mientras profundizaba el beso. Las manos de Harry abarcaban la espalda de Ron, acariciándole y apretándose a él.

- Harry… Mi Harry – Susurraba Ron contra sus labios mientras conseguía que el moreno gimiese al juguetear entre besos y susurros con su lengua y dientes contra los suyos.

- Quiero volver a ser tuyo. – Pedía Harry – Quiero que vuelvas a ser mío.

- Tenemos que encontrar un sitio más íntimo y seguro. Ahora. – Demandó Ron antes de atrapar con firmeza los labios del mayor de los Potter.

De repente dos chicas irrumpieron en la habitación vociferando risueñamente.

- ¡Chicos vais a llegar tarde al desay…

- ¡Vamos perezosos, levantad de una…

Ambas chicas se interrumpieron bruscamente al encontrarse a ambos muchachos abrazados y unidos por sus bocas. Estos, a su vez, se separaron de golpe al escucharlas asustados por el vocerío.

- ¡Síiii! – Exclamó Ginny al verles. - ¡Por fin, hermanito! Ya era hora que te decidieras a dar el paso.

Ron se veía completamente avergonzado por haber sido pillado en medio del _delito_. Al escuchar a su hermana, abrió la boca entre asombrado e indignado.

- ¡¿Tú sabías que Harry…?! ¿Y no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué querías que te dijese? – Contestó jocosamente la pelirroja – Oye, Ronnie, que estoy pensando que ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que mi novio y tu estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Aunque había sido una broma, Ginny consiguió que a Ron le cambiase la cara, se le parase el corazón y dejase de respirar.

- Ginny yo… ¡Perdóname! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Le he robado el novio a mi hermanita! – Exclamó horrorizado.

El espanto del pelirrojo solo consiguió que tanto Harry como Ginny estallaran en carcajadas mientras Ron les miraba atónito y Hermione observaba a los tres con una expresión muy tensa. Ginny se tiró encima de su hermano a abrazarle sin reparar en el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¡No seas tonto! ¿Quién mejor que tu para Harry? ¿Verdad, Hermione? – Le preguntó a su amiga mirándola por primera vez.

Hermione se quedó callada mirándola con dureza, compuso una expresión entre digna y severa y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – Preguntó indignado Harry.

- No tengo ni idea, hasta hace un momento estaba de lo más normal – Contestó la pelirroja.

- ¿Se habrá enfadado porque ella no lo había visto venir y tu sí? – Preguntó su hermano.

- Lo dudo. Tiene que ser otra cosa. – Insistió Ginny – Dejadme que hable con ella. Seguro que es una tontería. Bueno, ¿y vosotros dos qué? ¿Tú qué dices, _cuñado_, podrás soportar al bobo de mi hermanito?

- ¡Oye, un respeto enana! – Bromeó Ron lanzándole una almohada.

.

Al caer la tarde la nueva pareja ya era la nueva comidilla del colegio, ya que aunque habían sido discretos a la hora de dedicarse arrumacos, no habían dudado en pasearse por los pasillos tomados de la mano. Habían notado una acogida irregular, mientras que algunos alumnos les miraron disgustados, otros les felicitaron la valentía. Pero en su gran mayoría la reacción no había pasado de mostrar la misma curiosidad que con el resto de nuevas parejas. Los Gryffindor en concreto habían reaccionado recibiéndoles en la sala común al grito de "Que se besen, que se besen" como se hacía en los banquetes de boda. Después de cumplir con lo pedido tuvieron que aguantar bromas de sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch como "_Ronnie, esperemos que ahora no dejes de parar los goles por estar mirando a tu novio" "Harry, recuerda que lo que tendrás que buscar la Snicht y no las pequitas de tu chico"._

Para ellos este recibimiento significaba que sus compañeros les aceptaban tal y como eran y que no debían temer por ser rechazados, pero desafortunadamente, no todos los Gryffindor les habían acogido tan bien. Desde que por la mañana les había pillado en la habitación, Hermione les había estado evitando y solo les había mirado para dirigirles miradas furiosas. Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, la conversación con Ginny giró alrededor de los posibles motivos de su amiga para haberse enfadado.

- Se lo he preguntado abiertamente pero se ha negado a decirme que le pasa. – Decía Ginny.

- Tal vez sea porque al ser una nacida muggle no ve bien que dos chicos estén juntos. – Comentaba Harry.

- No puede ser por eso. No nuestra Hermione. – Decía Ron triste mirándola a través del comedor mientras ella comía con Draco en la mesa de los Slytherin.

- Esta noche hablaremos con ella, Ron – Le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la mano con suavidad.

- ¿Tú crees que querrá hablar con nosotros? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No perdéis nada por intentarlo – Les animó Ginny.

.

Poco después de terminar las clases, la pareja se encontró con Hermione y Draco que habían salido a pasear por la misma zona de los terrenos del colegio. Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión para enfrentarse directamente a la muchacha pese a toparse con las hoscas miradas tanto de ella como de Malfoy.

- Herms, ¿Podríamos hablar? Desde esta mañana nos has estado evitando – Comenzó Harry en tono amable.

- ¿Y eso no te da que pensar, Potter? – Se burló Malfoy.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Harry ignorando al rubio.

- Ahora no quiero hablar, Harry. No estoy de humor para vosotros – Contestó secamente la muchacha.

- Si no nos hablas, si no nos dices que hemos hecho mal, no podremos… - Intervino Ron.

- Déjalo. He dicho que no estoy de humor – Dijo Hermione girándose dando por terminada la conversación.

- Herms ¿Qué ocurre? – Insistió Ron.

- ¿Acaso eres sordo, comadreja? – Intervino de nuevo Malfoy – Coge a tu noviecito y largaos.

- Herms… - Suplicó el pelirrojo – Por favor, sé que no nos hemos portado contigo como deberíamos pero…

- ¡Ya basta! Deja a mi novia en paz, mago de cuarta – Soltó Malfoy empujando a Ron.

- ¡Eeh! ¡No le pongas una mano encima, hurón! – Se abalanzó sobre él Harry para apartarle del pelirrojo.

- Ooh mira esto ¡Ya sabemos quién es la chica aquí! ¿Verdad, comadreja? – Se burló Draco.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! – Gritó Harry, mientras Ron apartaba a Malfoy de ellos bruscamente.

- ¡Que no me… - Comenzó el rubio

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Les llegó por detrás la voz de Severus Snape.

- Padrino, ellos estaban molestando a mi novia y yo solo la he defendido – Explicó Draco.

- No es cierto, profesor Snape. – Dijo Harry – Nosotros solo queríamos hablar con ella, es nuestra amiga y queremos solucionarlo.

- Un poco tarde ¿no creen? – Dijo Severus – De todas maneras no podéis agredir al novio de vuestra amiga si de verdad queréis solucionarlo.

- Pero ha sido él, profesor. – Insistió Ron – Quiero decir, él ha comenzado con los insultos.

- Estabais molestando a Hermione – Gruñó Malfoy.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Señorita Granger? – Preguntó Snape.

- Bueno, yo… En realidad… Ellos insistían en hablar conmigo pero yo… - Dudó la muchacha.

- Ya lo ves, padrino. Estaban molestándola aún a sabiendas que no quiere hablar con ellos.

- Ya veo. – Suspiró Snape – Por lo pronto estáis los dos castigados. Tendréis detención conmigo esta noche. Así aprenderéis a no solucionar las cosas a golpes.

- ¡Pero profesor! ¡No es justo! Solo nos defendíamos. – Exclamó Harry – Sabes que yo no haría eso. – Dijo con suavidad apelando a la amistad que su familia tenía con él.

- Señor Potter, aquí soy su profesor, no lo olvide. Esta noche en mi despacho, los dos – Dijo con severidad señalando a Ron y a Draco.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Padrino!¡Pensé que eran ellos dos quienes… - Exclamó ofendido el rubio.

- Es a ustedes dos a quienes vi pelear – Dijo pausadamente el profesor – Y también soy su profesor aquí, Señor Malfoy.

- Sí, profesor. – Dijo mansamente.

.

Después del encontronazo no volvieron a hablar con ella ni con Malfoy. Ron y Harry pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando con Ginny y Neville sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione. Ginny se mostraba extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga pero intentaba mediar entre ellos. Finalmente, se ofreció para ir a hablar con ella y pedirle perdón de su parte. Cuando llegó la hora del castigo, la pareja se despidió con un beso en los labios y un abrazo.

- Te esperaré aquí, no importa cuánto tardes. – Dijo el moreno.

- Tranquilo, es Snape, no será muy duro. – Le tranquilizó Ron, el cual con un último beso salió de la Torre camino del castigo.

Justo en aquel momento Harry notó crepitar la chimenea y se acercó justo para ver asomarse a Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! – Exclamó alegre el muchacho.

- ¡Cachorro! – Rió Sirius – Solo quería interesarme por como fue la cita. Ya que tú no me mandas lechuzas, tengo que asomarme por aquí…

- ¡Ouch es verdad! Lo siento, padrino. Ha sido todo muy intenso estos días. La cita fue genial. A Ron le encantó, ya lo creo que sí, pero no llegó a pasar nada ese día. Pero Ginny me aconsejó que no me apartara y planeara algo con él. Y bueno, después de ese segundo plan, él y yo… - Dudó Harry creyendo que no era muy apropiado contarle a su padrino que Ron y él habían tenido ya relaciones.

- ¿Él y tú…? – Le instó a seguir el adulto.

- Somos novios – Sonrió algo avergonzado Harry. – Padrino, quiero darte las gracias de verdad. Si no fuera por ti, Ron y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro, cachorro – Sonrió sinceramente el animago - ¿Y dónde está ese pelirrojo que le dé la enhorabuena? Y le advierta de lo que le pasará si daña a mi cachorro – Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pues… está cumpliendo castigo con… el profesor Snape – Dijo Harry con algo pena sabiendo lo que sentía por el su padrino.

Sirius mutó el gesto al escuchar el nombre de Snape, pero se recompuso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado para que le castigue? – Preguntó tenso.

- Hermione está enfadada con nosotros y quisimos ir a hablar con ella pero no quería y su novio, Draco Malfoy, se metió por el medio y acabamos discutiendo. Pero solo fueron un par de empujones.

- ¿Y por eso le ha castigado? ¡Menudo amargado! – Dijo con rabia Sirius – Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo.

- Padrino, no creo que sea lo mejor – Dijo Harry a sabiendas que su padrino solo buscaba una excusa para poder hablar y ver al hombre que quería. – No quiero que se enfade más con Ron.

- Tranquilo, cachorro. Déjamelo a mí. – Dijo justo antes de desaparecer.

Harry suspiró y se dispuso a esperar a Ron leyendo el libro "Historia del Quidditch" que le había regalado Ron por navidad.

.

En el despacho de Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley cumplían castigo ayudando a hacer inventario de ingredientes para las pociones de clase, mientras el profesor les iba explicando las propiedades de las que no conocían. De repente, de la chimenea se asomó la cara de Sirius Black.

- ¡Snape! – Le llamó - ¿Podrías abrir la red? ¿Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo?

- ¿Ahora? – Se extrañó el profesor – No creo que sea un buen momento.

- A mí no me importa, si tienes que… si tiene usted que hablar con el señor Black, nosotros podemos seguir con esto solos – Dijo Malfoy mirando duro a Ron para que no le contradijese.

- A mí tampoco me importa, profesor. Hable con Sirius lo que necesite hablar. – Dijo sonriente Ron haciendo caso omiso de las miradas del rubio. – Malfoy y yo nos quedaremos aquí con esto.

Sin dejar de mirar severamente a los dos celestinos improvisados, Snape abrió la red flu dejando pasar al animago que nada más poner un pié se lo llevó a la parte interna del despacho. Aún así, ambos alumnos pudieron escuchar la conversación de ambos adultos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Severus? – Comenzó tenso Sirius. – Creí que apreciabas a los cachorros. ¿Les castigas por querer reconciliarse con su amiga?

- Les he castigado por pelearse y por si no te has dado cuenta también he castigado a mi ahijado.

- Al menos podrías haber mediado para que hablaran. Estás pagando tu cobardía con ellos y eso no es justo. Ellos se enfrentan a los problemas y a sus sentimientos.

Severus se quedó mirándolo incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme…?

- No hablo de tu actuación en la guerra, todos sabemos que fue heroica. Me refiero a… ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! – Exclamó frustrado.

- Mira maldito chucho…

- Y deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás – Le interrumpió el animago – y soluciona los tuyos. – Se acercó decidido a él y le sujetó de los brazos pero sin hacer presión, más como un toque gentil aunque desde fuera se viese como una agresión. – Enfréntate a tus… - "_sentimientos como yo voy a hacerlo ahora con los míos" _pretendía decir antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Suéltale, Black! – Intervino varita en alto Draco.

- ¡Vuelve al despacho, Draco! – Pidió Snape.

- ¡No! ¡Primero que te suelte! – Insistió el rubio.

- Hazle caso a tu profesor, Malfoy – Masculló nervioso Sirius por la interrupción de la confesión.

- Malfoy, suelta la varita. – Intervino Ron, temeroso de que pasara algo irremediable.

- Aparta, Weasley. – Le apartó con el codo.

- Malfoy… - En un rápido movimiento quiso arrebatarle la varita pero esta se escurrió entre sus dedos a la vez que se escapaba un hechizo que rebotó contra un bote de aguijones de acromántula rompiéndolo y haciendo saltar los aguijones por los aires. Hiriendo dos de ellos a Sirius y a Ron.

- ¡Sirius, no! – Gritó Snape agachándose a sujetarle - ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien, estúpido chucho. - Preguntó intentando no reflejar la angustia en su voz.

- Severus… - Le llamó el animago – Ron… ayuda a Ron.

El profesor y Malfoy miraron a la vez al pelirrojo y vieron que también había sido herido por los aguijones.

- ¡Rápido, Draco! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlos a la enfermería! – Se puso en marcha de inmediato Severus. – Mientras yo buscaré el antídoto al veneno de acromántula.

Afortunadamente, la rápida intervención hizo que el veneno fuese totalmente erradicado de los cuerpos de ambos magos. Mientras Sirius pasó algunas horas solamente, hasta la llegada de la mañana, ya que al ser más grande y fuerte su cuerpo opuso mayor resistencia al veneno, Ron tuvo que pasar la noche y parte del siguiente día ingresado, mientras Poppie se aseguraba de eliminar cualquier rastro de veneno.

Todo el tiempo que Sirius tuvo que quedar ingresado en la enfermería lo pasó acompañado de Severus que se negó a abandonar la estancia, con la escusa de estudiar sus reacciones, algo que, obviamente nadie llegó a creerse, mucho menos Sirius. En la quietud de la noche, mientras supuestamente deberían estar reposando, Sirius acariciaba la mano de Severus que tenía agarrada, mientras el pocionista le pasaba la mano suavemente por el pelo.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – Susurró el heredero de los Black.

- Calla y duerme, chucho. – Habló con dulzura Severus. – Ya tendremos tiempo de eso más adelante.

- Severus, te amo. – Confesó el animago. – Siempre… pero…

- Shhhh – Susurró el pocionista – Tendremos tiempo, amor mío.

.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Hermione entró como una exhalación a la enfermería buscando la cama de Ron. En cuanto divisó la cabeza pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ron, por favor – Gimoteaba la muchacha en el abrazo. – He sido una idiota, Ron. Si te hubiese pasado algo,…

- Tranquila, Herms, tranquila. Está todo bien. Solo fue un estúpido aguijón y el profesor nos dio el antídoto en seguida. – Ron le devolvió el cálido abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio unos instantes con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Herms, no sabes cuánto me alegro que vuelvas a hablarnos. Harry y yo te hemos echado de menos, pero fuimos unos idiotas. Debimos apoyarte más y estar a tu lado en esto.

- Siento haberme enfadado tanto cuando os vi el otro día. Fui una boba, es solo que… Me he sentido sola, y os he echado de menos y cuando os vi pensé que… me estabais haciendo de lado para estar solos y habíais aprovechado mi relación con Draco para hacerme pasar por la mala que os abandonó.

Ron puso una expresión de total _alucine_ al escucharla.

- Sí, lo sé. Soy una boba que ve fantasmas donde no los hay.

- Tienes mucha imaginación, Herms. Pero lo cierto es que fue al revés. Al pasar menos tiempo con nosotros Harry y yo nos fuimos uniendo más y poco a poco me di cuenta de que era algo más que un amigo. Y a él le pasó lo mismo. ¡No sabes que cita me preparó! Fue genial, impresionante. Preparó una versión de Hogsmeade para nosotros solos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Hermione reía al verle tan emocionado contándole la cita, los ojos azules del pelirrojo destilaban amor al hablar de Harry, contagiando a la muchacha que le miraba con ternura. Cuando, instantes después, Harry entró en la enfermería se encontró una estampa que le hizo temer por su relación. Ron miraba a Hermione de una manera que hizo que se le rompiese el corazón, y para colmo la de ella hacia Ron destilaba tal ternura que para cualquier observador ajeno sería obvio que había algo entre ellos. Sabía que era absurdo pensar así, más siendo que Ron le había confesado que los celos los sintió por Malfoy y no por ella. Aún así sintió un escozor incomodo en su interior al verles. Decidió salir de la enfermería antes de que ellos notasen su presencia para no comportarse como un novio celoso a las primeras de cambio, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejando paso a Molly Weasley y James Potter que entraron en tromba buscando a los heridos.

- Ronnie, mi pequeñín – Lloraba la Señora Weasley mientras iba hacia la cama de su hijo.

- Harry, ¿Dónde está tu padrino? ¿No estaba también aquí ingresado? – Le preguntó James mientras le empujaba hacia la cama de Ron.

- No sé, papá, yo acababa de llegar. – Respondió Harry intentando disimular su turbación.

- Ron, ¿Sabes dónde está Sirius? Venía a llevármelo a casa cuando le dieran el alta. – Dijo el merodeador.

- Ya le han dado el alta, ha sido nada más despertar Madam Pomfrey. – Contestó Ron al padre de Harry pero mirando al hijo con una sonrisa.

- Oh de acuerdo, iré a buscarlo – Se levantó James Potter listo para ir a por su amigo.

- Oh no, yo le dejaría un poco de tiempo. Está "solucionando" un asunto con el profesor Snape. – Sonrió Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry.

- ¿Qué asunto…? – Comenzó de nuevo el padre de Harry.

- Creo que es mejor que se lo explique él después – Intervino Hermione con una sonrisa. – Me contó algo Draco. – Les explicó la muchacha a sus dos amigos.

- Anda, que menuda ha liado tu novio, preciosa – Dijo en tono de broma el Sr. Potter.

- Ya no es mi novio. – Declaró seria Hermione.

Ron y Harry pusieron cara de asombro, cada uno por distinto motivo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¡Os atacó y podríais haber muerto por esos agujones! – Exclamó la muchacha.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Y ni siquiera fue culpa suya! Yo intenté quitarle la varita por miedo a que hechizara a Sirius accidentalmente y fue cuando le dio al bote de los agujones. – Explicó Ron. – Debes solucionar lo tuyo con él, Herms. Mira, sé que nosotros no hemos estado a la altura, pero a partir de ahora te apoyaremos con tu noviazgo.

Ron se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando.

- Tuvimos que darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos nosotros y escuchar al profesor contar lo que sentía por… _alguien_ para entenderte a ti y a Draco. – Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Harry que se había acercado hasta la cama. Le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar delante de sus familiares. – Soluciona lo tuyo con él, Herms. Porque yo sé que tú le amas, le amas casi tanto como yo amo a Harry y si Draco también te ama, debéis luchar por lo que tenéis.

- Ron tiene razón, Herms. Si Draco te ama la mitad de lo que yo amo a este tonto pelirrojo debes pelear por lo vuestro. Y esta vez sí estaremos a tu lado. – Harry no podía dejar de mirar a su novio.

Ron entrelazó los dedos con el moreno y le sonrió antes de enfrentarse a la reacción de su madre, la cual les miraba llena de orgullo.

- Ays James, vamos a ser familia – Dijo la Señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos. – No sabes que feliz me haces cariño. – Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- Pues sí, Molly, parece que vamos a ser familia. Lily estará feliz con la noticia. – Sonrió James Potter – Ven aquí, cachorro. – Abrazó a su hijo. – Eres muy valiente. – Le susurró al oído.

En aquel momento aparecieron por la enfermería, el profesor Snape, Sirius y Draco.

- ¡Canuto! ¿Cómo estás, amigo? – Le abrazó James.

- Jamás he estado mejor. – Sonrió a la vez que tomaba de la mano a Severus.

- ¿Tú y él? – Se asombró el animago – Ahora sí que Lily estará feliz. – Rió fuerte abrazando a su amigo y después a la nueva pareja de su amigo.

Severus carraspeó.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Draco? – Preguntó para alejar la atención de él y de Sirius.

- Quería pediros perdón a los dos. – Comenzó Draco tenso – Fue un accidente. Jamás hubiese pretendido haceros daño de verdad. De hecho solo amenacé al Señor Black para que Severus reaccionara y le defendiera y así ellos… Pero fue un accidente. De verdad, Herms, lo fue.

- Lo sé, me lo ha contado Ron. Dice que no tuviste ninguna culpa. Perdóname por haber dudado de ti. – Dijo con voz queda.

Draco se limitó a abrazarla.

- Bueno, sobrino – Dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Draco. – Espero que trates bien a esta señorita, o te las verás con nosotros. Es la mejor amiga de nuestros cachorros y por lo tanto es como una cachorra nuestra.

- ¡Oh Calla! – Dijo Severus – No intentes asustar a mi ahijado. Pero ni se te ocurra hacerle daño – Se dirigió en última instancia a Draco, haciendo reír a todos.

- Y tú, Weasley… - Dijo muy amenazante James Potter cuando las risas cesaron.

- Déjalo papá. – Le interrumpió Harry – Te recuerdo que ellos son seis hermanos, más el señor Weasley. Si entramos en el juego de amedrentar, llevamos las de perder.

Y mientras todos reían de la broma de Harry, este aprovechó para besar largamente a su novio.

FIN


	4. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO:**

**LA MADRIGUERA. PRIMAVERA DEL 2006**

Había un ambiente muy festivo y alegre aquel día en La Madriguera, era un día especial ya que el pequeño de sus varones contraía matrimonio con su pareja desde el colegio, Harry Potter.

Todos los miembros de la familia andaban de arriba para abajo ultimando los detalles de la ceremonia. Mientras, los padrinos se encargaban de recibir a los invitados y familiares y las madrinas se encargaban de aplacar los nervios de los novios.

- Vamos Harry, tranquilízate. Todo va a estar bien. La tarta está a salvo de los gemelos, el catering está ya aquí empezando a prepararlo todo para el convite, el ministro ya ha llegado para celebrar la ceremonia y los músicos están en sus posiciones y listos para tocar. ¿Qué te preocupa? – Decía una embarazadísima Hermione a un nerviosísimo Harry Potter.

- ¿Y si se echa atrás? ¿Y si me olvido mis votos? ¿Y si no ha escrito sus votos? – Preguntó angustiado el futuro Potter-Weasley.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír de los nervios de su amigo.

- Draco y yo también pasamos por esa fase de nervios. Va a estar todo bien, deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta de este día. Ten por seguro que será uno de esos días que recordarás siempre. – Le dijo emocionada recordando su propia boda.

- ¿Cómo crees que estará él?

- ¿Ron? Conociéndole, peor que tú – Rió Hermione.

.

- ¡Vamos Gin, o no tendremos tiempo! – Farfullaba un histérico Ron Weasley.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Ron? Vamos a llegar a tiempo, y si no, que esperen. – Contestó la aludida.

- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo vamos a llegar tarde? ¿Y si Harry cree que me he arrepentido? ¿Y si piensa que voy a darle plantón? No, no, no. – La angustia de Ron crecía por momentos mientras se paseaba arriba y debajo de la habitación. - ¿Y si se enfada porque cree que no me tomo suficientemente en serio nuestra boda y por eso llego tarde?

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡SÚBELE UNA TILA A RON! – Grito Ginny – De verdad que la necesitas hermano. ¿Repasamos tus votos mientras termino de planchar tu túnica?

- Buena idea, Gin. Espera que los tengo apuntados aquí – Decía mientras sacaba un pequeño y arrugado pergamino. - ¡Espera! ¿Sirius y Charlie tienen seguro nuestros anillos?

- ¡Que sí! Lo has preguntado tres veces ya. Si vuelves a preguntárselo, son capaces de largarse y dejaos sin padrinos. Relájate, Ron y disfruta del día de tu boda.

- ¡Soy un desastre!¡No sé ni cómo me quiere Harry!¡Seguro que él lo tendrá todo bajo control! – Gimoteó nervioso.

- Estoy segura que tu futuro esposo estará igual que tú. – Rió la pelirroja.

.

- Yo Harry James Potter, te tomo a ti, Ronald Billius Weasley como esposo y prometo hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida, seguir buscando contigo a _Gwydion El Mago_ en las ranas de chocolate y crear nuestro propio Hogsmeade para ti para recordarte que te amaré siempre. Prometo despertar siempre a tu lado, fundirme en tus ojos cada día y cada noche. Prometo crear contigo una familia llena de hermosos pelirrojos. Y prometo dar cada paso siempre a tu lado. Cada día, hasta que la muerte me lleve.

Sin dejar de mirar a su esposo a los ojos y entre gimoteos de las madrinas y madres de los contrayentes, Harry puso el anillo a su pelirrojo que tragó saliva para tomar fuerzas antes de recitar sus propios votos.

- Yo Ronald Billius Weasley, te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter, como esposo y prometo que pelearé contigo cada día por el último rollito de canela, prometo que leeré a medias El Profeta cada mañana contigo, prometo despertarte cada mañana con café recién hecho y no té, como a ti te gusta. Prometo que te cuidaré siempre como el hermano, amigo y compañero que fuiste y el esposo, amante y amigo que eres y serás. Prometo darte muchos pelirrojos a los que enseñarles a jugar a Quidditch. Prometo acompañarte siempre en el viaje que será nuestra vida. Cada día, hasta que la muerte me lleve.

Entre los asistentes uno de los asistentes miraba emocionado al altar creado para la ceremonia, pero al contrario que el resto de los familiares y amigos no miraba a los contrayentes, si no a uno de los padrinos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acordándote de vuestra boda, Sev? – Le susurró al oído su mejor amiga desde la infancia y madre de uno de los contrayentes.

Severus se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa leve en los labios.

- Fue una ceremonia tan bonita como esta ¿verdad? – Susurró mirando de nuevo a su esposo. – Y Sirius estaba tan guapo como hoy.

Lily Potter dejó escapar una leve risa que intentó amortiguar con su mano.

- Veo que sigues igual de enamorado de ese chucho. – Bromeó la pelirroja.

- ¡Sht! Solo yo puedo llamar chucho a mi esposo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Y sí, siempre le he amado, antes y después de casarnos.

- De nada, padrino. – Intervino Draco Malfoy que estaba sentado al otro lado del pocionista. – Ya sabes, si no fuese por mí, ahora no estarías casados.

- Presuntuoso… - Masculló entre dientes Severus Black-Snape.

**9 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

- ¿Qué haces, cariño? – Preguntó Harry a su esposo cierto día de verano parándose detrás de él.

- Ordenaba la colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate. – Suspiró nostálgico mientras se recargaba sobre el pecho de su esposo. – Se la voy a entregar a James Arthur. Ya tiene edad para empezar a coleccionarlas y así puede que no quiera robarle siempre los cromos de Quidditch a su hermano.

- Ellos solo se pelean por esos cromos porque fueron tuyos. – Dijo Harry abrazando desde la espalda a Ron. – ¿O no te has dado cuenta que por los cromos nuevos no se pelean? Para ellos no son simples cromos. Son los cromos de papá. Hiciste muy bien en guardarlos para ellos.

- Por cierto, ¿Han venido ya los _abus_ con los niños? – Preguntó apoyando la mejilla en la de Harry.

- No – Rió Harry – Los _abus _van a aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedan para tener con ellos a sus tres bellos pelirrojos.

Ron se giró en el abrazo para besar a su marido.

- Te amo – Susurró sobre sus labios. – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? - Se extrañó el moreno.

- Por nuestros tres pequeños – Dijo Ron – Por cumplir mi sueño.

- Soy yo quien debería dártelas, mi amor. – Declaró Harry besándole. – Tenemos una familia maravillosa ¿verdad?

- Sí. Aunque a veces tenga ganas de devolverlos a la cigüeña – Bromeó Ron.

- Ni se te ocurra. No a mis chicos. Y menos a mi princesita.

- No, a Lily Rose no la devolvería jamás.

- ¿Y a ella? ¿Cuándo vas a darle a ella su legado?

- En cuanto sea lo suficiente mayor para entenderlo. – Dijo mirando el contenido de la caja.

Harry deshizo el abrazo, tomó la caja en sus manos y se la llevó a la cama, palmeando a su lado para que Ron se sentara a su lado. Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados, comenzaron a sacar los preciados recuerdos del pelirrojo.

- Cuando por fin me dijiste lo que guardabas pensé que debía haberlo adivinado, algo así es muy propio de ti. Guardar un objeto, un recuerdo que te haga pensar en cada persona que ha sido importante en tu vida, es algo que demuestra lo maravillosa persona que eres, mi amor.

- Un objeto por cada persona importante y un recuerdo de cada curso del colegio. No es nada del otro mundo.

- Lo es. Para mí lo es. ¿Sabes cuánto me emocioné cuando me mostraste los dos objetos que se refieren a mí? – Preguntó emocionado Harry.

- El muñeco de Beedle el Bardo con el que jugábamos de pequeños y el cromo de Morgana que me regalaste en nuestra primera cita. Un recuerdo para mi amigo y otro para el amor de mi vida. – Sonrió Ron. – Dos veces importante.

- Quien nos lo hubiese dicho, ¿Verdad? De mejores amigos a esposos. – Dijo nostálgico el moreno. – Después de todo Luna tenía razón, me enamoré de quien menos esperaba.


End file.
